Love obviously
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: El amor nunca es sencillo, menos cuando no sabes que estás enamorado...o finges no saberlo; lo malo (o bueno) es que TODOS a tu alrededor ya lo han notado. Destiel principalmente, parejas raras...muy raras. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Cómo tener un buen día**

Esa mañana había empezado con el pie izquierdo…y también con la mano, vamos, que Castiel era zurdo, pero creo que me entendieron.

Después de quemarse la lengua con el café, salió corriendo de casa y cómo no, se tropezó en la esquina porque, a causa de las prisas, no se amarró bien el zapato y una cosa llevó a la otra.

El autobús pasó frente a sus preciosos ojitos azules, ahora tendría que esperar veinte minutos para que pasara el siguiente camión y ya iba muy tarde, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Por fin llegó el transporte, se subió a trompicones y para variar el maldito camión no iba lleno, sino lo que le sigue; Castiel se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo cómo el idiota a su derecha lo golpeaba con la mochila cada dos por tres, mientras la señora gorda de su izquierda le pega toda su humanidad.

Hoy es su primer día como residente en el hospital, él nunca ha sido bueno para las primeras veces, y ya que estamos podemos ponernos a enumerar: cuando dio su primer beso estaba tan nervioso que se vomitó, sí, en la cara de la pobre chica; cuando se subió por primera vez a la montaña rusa se vomitó…cuando el juego estaba de cabeza; la primera vez que sus padres lo llevaron a Disneylandia le dio diarrea; el primer día de clases en la preparatoria se tiró un gas al presentarse; y la primera vez que tuvo sexo…no se vomitó, no le dio diarrea ni se tiró un pedo, sólo se vino a los dos segundos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el transporte colectivo con esa gorda sabrosa restregándole las carnes, no le desagradaba la gente con sobrepeso, en realidad no le desagradaba la gente en general, era sólo que nunca tenía experiencias agradables con los otros seres humanos y por eso pasaba de ellos.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, 6:45, entraba a las 7:30 y el chofer parecía no tener prisa alguna por completar el recorrido, Cas trató de respirar hondo, malísima idea en un camión repleto de gente variopinta, el olor que le llegó lo hizo marearse, recargándose un poco en la gordita que lo miró entre ofendida y halagada.

- Disculpe- murmuró Castiel, sonrojándose.

- No se preocupe- le respondió la doña.

Ahora quiso poner la mente en blanco para relajarse, otra mala idea, en situaciones de estrés le daba por recordar cosas desagradables, como que su médico responsable era nada más y nada menos que el doctor Nicholas, a quien apodaban Lucifer y por buenas causas, el tipo era un prepotente (por no decir mamón hijo de perra) que trataba a las enfermeras como sus gatas y a los residentes como perros.

Eso sí, el querido Lucifer sabía más cosas que un libro de anatomía, era el mejor internista de todo el hospital y probablemente de la ciudad y el área limítrofe (joder, tenía que dejar de ver Phineas y Ferb).

También recordó a su familia, no sin sentir un ligero pinchazo en el pecho, mamá y papá eran buenas personas, ciudadanos respetables que pagaban impuestos a tiempo, y también estaba su hermano Michael que…bueno, era perfecto en todo aspecto.

La señora Novak (Lilly) era una mujer agradable, de buenas maneras y sonrisa fácil, había conocido a el señor Novak (Peter) en la flor de su juventud, sólo digamos que Peter tenía lo suyo y Lilly se enamoró como loca de él, dio el sí a los cuatro meses de noviazgo y se fueron a casar a las Vegas donde concibieron a Michael.

Michael, 1.88, 72 kilos, piel blanca e impecable, ojos celestes, rubio como la margarina sin sal y no hidrogenada, católico ferviente como le habían educado sus buenos padres, nada de sexo antes del matrimonio, ni una gota de alcohol, ni un mísero tabaco; en pocas palabras, el Ken judeocristiano que toda Barbie de iglesia esperaba, y era su hermano.

No me malentiendan, Castiel adoraba con locura a Michael, pero era difícil tener un hermano perfecto cuando él era tan…no-adecuado; porque venga, ser el primer homosexual (al menos descolsetado) de una familia católica de abolengo no era sencillo, de hecho no era nada sencillo, en realidad era una mierda.

Al enterarse de que a su nene no le gustaban las nenas sino los nenes, la pobre Lilly sufrió un desmayo, al volver en sí se deshizo en lágrimas, dándose golpes de pecho y preguntándole a Dios-padre-misericordioso en qué le había fallado para que la castigara con un hijo maricón, se sintió culpable por haber dejado que su pequeño Cas escuchara Queen, ese Freddy Mercury era jotito y todo mundo lo sabía, por supuesto que Castiel siguió ese mal ejemplo; tal vez no debió permitirle ver (y coleccionar) todas las películas de Leonardo DiCaprio, aunque a ella también le gustaba ver al guapísimo Leo enseñar las nalguitas de vez en cuando.

Peter, por su parte, pensó que podría arreglar las cosas a la antigua, así que le dio dos cachetadas bien dadas a su retoño y le dijo que se dejara de joterías, consiguiendo así que Castiel decidiera salir de su casa y no regresar nunca.

Su hermano lo apoyó tanto como pudo, porque Michael era más bueno que el pan de orégano parmesano del subway, le ayudó a conseguir departamento y a mudarse.

Castiel tenía la herencia de la abuela Martha, una mujer medio loca que le leía cuentos y siempre olía a meados de gato, y con eso se las arregló para pagar la universidad y subsistir.

El camión frenó abruptamente, provocando que la frondosa mujer de la izquierda restregara sus encantos sobre Cas, quien perdió el equilibro y golpeó al tipo de la derecha al tratar de no acabar en el suelo.

- Fíjate- dijo el imbécil.

Castiel apretó los labios, recordándose que no era buena idea decirle al tipo ese todo lo que pensaba, no querría iniciar una pelea en un lugar tan estrecho, la integridad de las bellas curvas de la mujer de la izquierda estaría en juego.

Miró su reloj, 7:15, estaba muerto, más que muerto.

Pero como si fuera un milagro del señor, porque sépase que Cas era católico creyente que asistía a misa los domingos en la noche, el chofer aceleró y llegaron al hospital donde mucha gente comenzó a descender, Castiel respiró hondo el aire fresco de la libertad, pero de nuevo vio el reloj 7:25, era hora de correr.

Esquivando ancianitos, guardias de seguridad y señoras embarazadas, Castiel Novak se abrió paso a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la maquinita esa que marcaba las tarjetas con la hora de llegada, corrió y corrió hasta que tuvo su tarjeta en mano, la metió en la máquina y con un sonoro clic estuvo salvado, o al menos eso creyó.

- ¿Qué mierda?- gruñó Cas.

La maldita máquina tirana le había marcado 7:31, un minuto tarde, un mugroso minuto tarde, pero a Lucifer eso le importaría madres.

- Maldita dictadora- le dijo a la máquina infame.

Ni qué hacer, sólo apechugar y seguir adelante, así que fue al vestidor y buscó el locker que le tocaba, dejó su mochila siguió su camino, les habían dicho en esos "cursos inductivos" del posgrado, en los que en realidad sólo te recalcaban que te olvidaras de tu vida social (Cas no tenía y ni le interesaba), que debían ir vestidos formalmente, así que ahí estaba él de trajecito y corbata.

Se puso la bata antes de salir con el R1 bordado en rojo sobre su deltoide derecho, no quería que le llamaran la atención por no usar el atuendo completo, caminó hasta el ascensor de personal y sí, no funcionaba, él tenía que estar en el séptimo piso hacía cinco minutos.

De nuevo trató de resignarse, buscó la puerta que llevara a las escaleras, las cuales estaban muy mal iluminadas, tuvo que andar casi a tientas, por fin vio la puerta marcada con el número siete, subió emocionado los escalones que le faltaban y se tropezó, empujando la puerta y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- Novak, qué bueno que se animó a acompañarnos-

¿Es que no iba a mejorar su día?, el doctor Nicholas lo miró como se miraría a la mierda que se te pega en el zapato, Castiel se levantó enseguida, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él.

- Disculpe, doctor- respondió Castiel, sonrojándose – no volverá a pasar-

- Claro que no, porque la próxima vez que llegue tarde lo enviaré de regreso a su casa, ¿queda claro?-

- Sí, doctor-

- Bien, como estaba explicando antes de que Novak me interrumpiera…-

No pudo concentrarse en las palabras de Lucifer, le dolía demasiado el golpe que se había dado al caerse, tal vez debería pedir alguna pastilla, se tocó el costado dolorido y trató de contar elefantes para ver si así se le iba la molestia.

- ¡Novak!- vociferó Lucifer.

- Dígame, doctor-

- No ha contestado lo que le pregunté-

- Ah- mierda, ni siquiera sabía la pregunta – pues este…-

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene si no pone atención?-

- Lo siento-

- Deje de balbucear idioteces, Novak, y preste atención-

Siguió las explicaciones del doctor lo mejor que pudo, aún le dolía el costado y la verdad estaba algo molesto, su día estaba de mal en peor.

Lucifer los mandó a estudiar algunos expedientes, Castiel suspiró de alivio, estaba a punto de marcharse a la residencia médica y tal vez dormirse un rato cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro.

- No tan rápido, Novak-

Había algo en la manera en que el doctor Nicholas decía su apellido que lo hacía temblar.

- ¿Doctor?-

- Quiero que haga algunos encargos antes de irse a trabajar-

Así fue como Castiel terminó de mandadero de las enfermeras, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esas buenas mujeres tuvieran tantos pendientes en un día, de ahora en adelante tendría que apreciarlas más.

Las tres enfermeras (Ellen, Jo y Anna) le explicaron que había dos ausencias en el personal, por eso tenían trabajo extra, Ellen, que era la más experimentada, podía encargarse del trabajo de dos enfermeras, entre Jo y Anna se las apañarían para cubrir el resto.

- Pero a veces llegan indicaciones nuevas- le explicó Ellen – los doctores quieren hacer más estudios, usted sabe, y como estaremos muy atareadas le encargo que se ocupe de los pendientes-

No supo cuantas muestras de sangre tomó ese día, pero al menos hizo unos seis viajes al laboratorio, también tuvo que tomar muestras de orina y de heces, eso último siempre le daba un asco horrible; además instaló una sonda de alimentación (con apoyo de Ellen, para qué mentir) y retiró un catéter central.

Ver ese lado de la vida en el hospital le resultó fascinante pero agotador, pues todo médico que se precie de serlo debía saber hacer esos procedimientos, y claro que sabían, podías preguntarle a cualquier estudiante mocoso de medicina y te podían decir de pe a pá la manera de instalar una sonda, al menos en teoría, pero en práctica siempre le cargaban el paquetito a las enfermeras.

Sólo quería que terminara la jornada para ir a su departamento, comer un cereal, tirarse en la cama y ver alguna de DiCaprio para masturbarse con esa preciosa cara.

- Doctor- le llamó Anna – hay que ir por un paciente a gastroenterología, sólo tiene que recibir los papeles y traerlo para acá, nosotras nos encargamos del resto para que se vaya a casa-

- Yo voy, no se preocupe-

Salió muy confiado de medicina interna, casi feliz, sólo iría por el paciente y Leonardo lo esperaba en casa interpretando a Romeo, pero oh no, conocía ese hospital como la palma de su mano, o al menos así era hasta que recordó que jamás había pisado gastroenterología, Leo tendría que esperar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas como estúpido, le avergonzaba preguntarle a sus compañeros o a algún doctor, ya imaginaba sus muecas de desprecio y el tonito tan mamón con el que le contestarían, no gracias, prefería pasar toda la tarde buscando antes que aguantar esas caras.

Entonces escuchó un extraño zumbido, ¿le estaría bajando la glucosa o qué rayos?, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el zumbido no era zumbido, era una canción, de esas ruidosas con mucha guitarra eléctrica, volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con un muchacho de algunos 20 años, vestía el uniforme gris de los conserjes, estaba trapeando, moviéndose al ritmo de alguna canción.

Cas se acercó un poco más, el muchacho llevaba puestos los audífonos, Castiel trató de reconocer la melodía, tal vez de Led Zeppelin, no podría asegurarlo; entonces su cerebro reaccionó, podía preguntarle al conserje, él debía conocer cada cochina esquina del hospital.

- Buenas tardes, doctor- le saludó el chico.

Eso era algo nuevo.

- Buenas tardes- correspondió Cas.

El muchacho se detuvo, lo miró como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro o algo así, tal vez también era algo nuevo para él recibir un saludo en ese lugar.

- Hm, disculpa, quería saber…- comenzó Castiel, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

Los ojos que lo miraban eran verdes con vetas marrones y ámbar, eran ojos preciosos, de hecho todo el muchacho era precioso, tenía unos labios carnositos y rasgos atractivos, la nariz recta, el cuerpo trabajado aunque no en exceso.

- Yo…- siguió Castiel – eh, tengo que ir al departamento de gastroenterología y…es vergonzoso, pero estoy perdido-

- Es en el siguiente pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda en la segunda puerta, no te perderás-

- Me llamo Castiel- dijo, sonriendo como estúpido – soy residente aquí, te lo agradezco…-

- Dean- correspondió el muchacho – yo soy, bueno, conserje-

- Entonces nos estaremos viendo- agregó Castiel – adiós y gracias de nuevo-

- Por nada-

Se alejó con la sonrisa en los labios, Dean le había dado indicaciones correctas, el paciente era un viejecito ingresado por sangrado de tubo digestivo, Cas pensó en pedir el expediente más tarde.

Llevó al adorable anciano a medicina interna II, donde las tres enfermeras disfrutaban de un merecido descanso en la estación de enfermería.

- Doctor, pensé que ya se había ido- dijo Jo, levantándose del asiento - ¿qué pasó?-

- Un contratiempo, nada grave- respondió Castiel – y quería decirles, nada de doctor, mi nombre es Castiel, o Cas si prefieren-

- Ay, doctor- sonrió Anna - ¿cómo cree que vamos a hablarle de tú?-

- Creo que no es muy difícil, ¿no crees, Anna?-

- Pues no es tan difícil, Castiel- respondió Anna, sonriendo.

- Llevaré al señor James a su habitación- dijo Joanna – nos vemos mañana, Castiel-

- Hasta mañana, Jo- dijo Cas, viendo como la rubia se alejaba por el pasillo.

- Entonces dime Ellen, criatura- siguió Ellen – vete de una vez-

- Te tomaré la palabra, Ellen- contestó Cas, bostezando – nos veremos mañana-

- Adiós, Castiel-

Fue a marcar su tarjeta en la máquina tirana, ya eran las tres de la tarde, el turno había acabado hacía media hora, Cas se preguntó cuánto más tendrían que pasar esas pobres mujeres trabajando.

Estaba cansadísimo, por fortuna alcanzó un sitio en el autobús y pudo dormir un poco en el trayecto a casa, no se sentía tan agotado desde sus días como practicante en la facultad, y eso que aún no le tocaban los turnos de 48 horas, había perdido resistencia a causa del año de espera para poder presentar para la residencia.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a la ducha, después se puso la pijama, ¿qué demonios importaba que fueran las cinco de la tarde?, él necesitaba descanso; su teléfono marcaba dos mensajes, los escuchó con poco interés, sólo era su madre preguntándole cómo estaba, Cas sabía que debajo de toda la preocupación la verdadera pregunta era: ¿sigues siendo maricón?, pues sí mamá, me siguen gustando las pollas y hace mucho que no me como una, ¿qué tal?

De hecho hace tiempo que nadie se lo follaba como se merecía, de hecho nunca nadie se lo había cogido como se merecía; sus experiencias en el ámbito sexual eran escasas, prácticamente nulas, no contaba la vez que se había corrido en dos segundos, ni tampoco la vez que se lió con un tipo en un cine y el muy idiota intentó metérsela por el ombligo (hay que ver lo ignorante que es la gente).

Tampoco se había enamorado, estaba Meg pero no contaba, ay la pobre Meg, Cas se había corrido en su cara cuando ella intentaba hacerle un fellatio, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera fue por Meg, la culpa la tuvo ese poster del Señor de los Anillos que la muchacha tenía en su cuarto, Castiel aún seguía haciéndose pajas imaginándose la cara de Orlando Bloom como Legolas, su debilidad eran los rubios aunque fueran artificiales.

Pero ya lo había dicho alguien más sabio que él, no sólo de chaquetas vive el hombre, y aunque a Castiel no le molestaba para nada cascársela pensando en Leo DiCaprio, Chris Hemsworth o más recientemente con el buenote de Michael Fassbender, comenzaba a sentirse un poco frustrado.

Hoy no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de masturbarse, sin embargo había sido un buen día, a pesar que pintaba para ser de los peores; de repente recordó la cara del chico, del conserje, Dean, con sus ojos enormes y verdes y marrones y ambarinos, ojos preciosos.

- Si pudiera tirarme a cualquier persona del universo, sería a ese chico- murmuró Cas, acurrucándose en la cama.

Se durmió pensando en esos ojitos y el rubio cabello de Dean, y cómo ese simple conserje le había hecho el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunas notas:<strong>

**El propósito de este fic, además de entretener, es realizar un extraño experimento en el que trato de crear algo gracioso, cruel y medio romántico, y sí, sé que es algo loco, y sí, sé que probablemente no logre mi cometido.**

**Espero que les haya agradado la lectura, si tienen algún comentario será perfectamente bien recibido.**

**Y eso es todo, creo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Enamorarse o no enamorarse…**

El reloj sonó a las 5:00, como todas las mañanas de la semana laboral, a veces también los fines de semana, todo dependía de cómo estuviera de dinero la familia Winchester.

Dean casi se arrastró fuera de la cama, siempre odiaría levantarse temprano, no importaban los discursos de Sammy de lo bueno que era madrugar, una buena noche de sueño concluía a las diez de la mañana con hot cakes y mucho tocino frito.

Pero ese no era el caso, así que dejó de soñar y se duchó con agua bien caliente, uno de sus pocos gustos mañaneros, se vistió el uniforme de prisa y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Él tenía que trabajar porque Sammy quería ir a la Universidad y eso no era nada barato, además estaba Adam y…bueno, muchísimas cosas.

Desayunó rápido y fue a levantar a Adam y Sam.

- ¡No quiero!- gruñó Adam, acurrucándose entre las sábanas – otro ratito-

- No voy a tener la misma discusión contigo todas las mañanas, Adam- respondió Dean – tienes que estar listo en diez minutos o no desayunas, ¿oíste?-

No esperaba la respuesta, Adam estaría a tiempo; con Sammy no había problema.

- ¿Papá?- llamó Dean, tocando la puerta de la habitación – papá, te dejé el desayuno-

- Gracias, hijo- respondió John Winchester, aún sin abrir la puerta – iré más tarde-

- Sí, me voy a trabajar-

Al menos el camión a esa hora no estaba tan lleno, ocupó un asiento en silencio y se puso los audífonos, llenándose los oídos de la fantástica música de AC/DC, la marcha del autobús era tan lenta que lo arrullaba.

Sí, él tenía que trabajar por sus hermanos, porque su padre alcohólico no aportaba mucho que digamos, lo único que había llevado a la casa fue otra boca qué alimentar, como si entre Dean y Sam no fuera suficiente problema.

Su madre había muerto cuando Sam era bebé, él también era un niño cuando Mary Winchester murió, sin embargo tuvo qué comenzar a cuidar de su hermano pequeño, John no era muy útil, pasaba más tiempo lamentándose por la muerte de Mary que cuidando de ellos, Dean no se lo reprochaba, sabía que su viejo hacía lo que podía y estaba agradecido con él, adoraba a ese hombre sin importar nada.

Pero hubo una cosa que Dean por poco no le perdona, porque para él y Sam era común que papá desapareciera por semanas, para regresar después con los bolsillos llenos de billetes apestosos a alcohol y grasa, pero nunca se imaginaron que papá se había enredado con una mujer, y de ese "desliz" había nacido Adam.

La madre de Adam cayó enferma de algo que Dean no quiso saber, después de un año de tratamientos y agonía la mujer murió, dejando a Adam huérfano, bueno, casi huérfano, porque John, a pesar de su evidente incompetencia para criar a sus hijos, se decía un hombre de familia, así que movió cielo, mar y tierra para quedarse con la custodia de Adam, cosa que no fue muy difícil porque el pobre chiquillo no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

Vivían los cuatro juntos desde hacía dos años, John, Sammy, Adam y Dean; aunque Dean no aparecía mucho en el nuevo cuadro familiar, porque en cuanto Dean terminó la escuela papá ordenó que debía trabajar, y Dean siempre obedecía las órdenes de John, aunque no le gustaran del todo.

Dean, tú no tienes cabeza para el estudio, no eres como Sammy, tú no entiendes de esas cosas, hijo, tú eres como yo, Dean, tú te vas a arreglar bien con lo que yo te enseñe, hijo, en unos años serás un experto y me ayudarás en el taller, lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar para ayudar a tus hermanos…

Sí, Dean el idiota, Dean que sólo sirve para conducir el impala y arreglarlo, Dean que, cuando se fastidia de hacerse cargo, se pierde el fin de semana y se acuesta con cualquier mujer que se le antoje, porque lo ha descubierto hace tiempo, es guapo, más que los otros muchachos de su edad y puede tener a quien quiera en la cama, aunque el placer sea momentáneo.

Tenía que ser justo, su padre estaba tratando de cambiar, él y Bobby estaban dejando de beber poco a poco, todavía insistían en hacerse chistes de borrachos, como aquella vez que Bobby le preguntó a su padre cómo hacía para traer muertas a todas sus mujeres, John le contestó que no tenía qué envidiarle nada, porque él también tenía a su esposa muerta de amor…prácticamente, porque ambos eran viudos; esa noche los dos se pusieron más borrachos que una cuba, y después de ese día no tomaban nada, o casi nada.

Dean amaba a Sam y a Adam y a John, los amaba muchísimo, aunque eso significara hacerse a un lado, porque ahora John estaba intentando con Adam lo que nunca hizo con ellos, lo llevaba a partidos de béisbol y al cine a ver esas películas ñoñas de Disney, Sammy aún podía colarse a esos paseos pero cuando Dean iba…era como si algo estuviera mal, aunque nadie lo dijera él se daba cuenta, sabía que no encajaba en la función de las dos de la tarde en el cine, que todos los padres de familia lo veían con el rabillo del ojo en los juegos de fútbol de Adam, él no formaba parte de esa familia hacía tiempo.

Bajó del autobús y caminó al hospital, en cielo se estaba aclarando apenas, saludó al guardia de seguridad y fue a marcar su tarjeta, 6:55, casi sonrió de satisfacción, ese premio de puntualidad era suyo, pasó por los vestidores para guardar su mochila.

Fue a buscar su "material de trabajo" y la jornada comenzó oficialmente, aunque primero haría una visita especial, se encaminó a los ascensores, el de personal no funcionaba como de costumbre así que utilizó el "exclusivo pacientes", era más grande para que cupieran las camillas y todo eso; pulsó el botón marcado con el número 7.

Medicina interna era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el hospital, había todo tipo de gente con diferentes enfermedades, a veces platicaba con los pacientes mientras hacía la limpieza, le agradaba escuchar sus historias, pero el motivo por el cual iba ahí hoy era otro, tenía nombre y apellido y una bonita cabellera pelirroja.

- Anna, buenos días- saludó Dean, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola, Dean- correspondió la enfermera.

Se había liado con Anna un par de veces, nada serio, aunque de unos meses para acá la enfermera no le prestaba tanta atención como de costumbre, Dean descubrió que salía con alguien aunque aún no sabía con quién, tampoco era que le gustara mucho Anna, pero pues…

- ¿Estás libre hoy?- preguntó Dean, recargándose en la barra de la estación de enfermería, Anna estaba revisando hojas, apuntando aquí y allá.

- Sabes que no- respondió Anna, sonriendo – déjalo ya, Dean-

- Nos la pasamos bien…- insistió el Winchester.

- Sí, muy bien, pero dejémoslo como está- contestó la pelirroja - ¿o te enamoraste de mí?-

- Eso quisieras, preciosa- siguió Dean, sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Perdiendo el tiempo tan temprano?- gruñó Ellen, acercándose a Dean.

- Buenos días también para ti, Ellen- le respondió el muchacho – ¿por qué estás de mal humor?-

- Falta personal de nuevo- contestó Ellen, bufando - ¿cómo están todos en casa?, ¿y tu padre?-

A veces Dean creía que Ellen estaba interesada en John, aunque a veces también pensaba que tenía algo con Bobby, los tres adultos se conocían de años, Ellen lo había cuidado cuando pequeño en muchas ocasiones.

- Sammy y Adam deben estar saliendo para la escuela, los dejé desayunando, papá está bien-

- Qué bueno, ¿todo bien con Adam?-

- Los berrinches usuales pero se porta bien- al hablar sobre sus hermanos, Dean no podía evitar sonreír – dice que quiere un cachorro para su cumpleaños, tal vez se lo regale-

- Qué hermano tan espléndido- comentó Jo, sonriendo.

- ¿Verdad que sí?, esos chicos son afortunados de tenerme- siguió el Winchester – soy el mejor hermano que pudieran pedir-

- Modesto como de costumbre- continuó Joanna.

- Tú me conoces, Jo- dijo Dean – y podrías conocerme mejor, ¿planes para esta noche?-

- Sí tiene- bufó Ellen, torciendo el gesto – y es lunes, jovencito, no deberías tratar de ligar cuando mañana tienes trabajo-

- Pensaba regresártela temprano, Ellen, no te enojes, jamás le haría daño a tu preciosa hija-

- Para ya, Dean – pidió Jo, aunque sonriendo – tenemos muchísimo trabajo, esos patanes volvieron a faltar-

- Seguro tuvieron un fin de semana excelente- comentó Dean.

Un tropel de doctores bien vestiditos y con batas blancas se acercaba por el pasillo, y liderando la marcha estaba ese tipo odioso, Dean rodó los ojos de fastidio, vio cómo las tres enfermeras se ponían tensas, el doctor Nicholas (o Lucifer, como prefieran) se acercó a la estación con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ya mandaron los análisis que pedí?- ladró el tipo.

- Acabamos de terminar de tomar signos, doctor- comentó Anna – falta personal y…-

- A mí me importa una mierda si falta personal o no, señorita, lo que pedí es de carácter urgente, ¿por qué no dejan de perder el tiempo y siguen las indicaciones?, para eso se les paga- bufó Lucifer, al tiempo que dejaba un montón de papeles sobre la barra – quiero esto para hoy, ¿entendieron?, HOY-

- Sí, doctor- respondió Ellen, tomando los papeles – ¿necesita algo más?-

- Sí, voy a dejar algunas indicaciones, páseme los siguientes expedientes para…- Lucifer miró a Dean, hizo un gesto de asco - ¿y tú qué haces aquí, Winchester?, ¿no tienes un inodoro qué destapar?-

- Eso depende, doctor- respondió Dean, sonriendo - ¿ha ido a cagar últimamente?-

- Cuida tu lengua, Winchester-

- Me temo que no es posible, doctor, me gusta meterla entre las piernas de las mujeres bonitas y según sé, eso está considerado como práctica de riesgo-

Ellen le lanzó una mirada asesina, Anna estaba más roja que un tomate y Jo apenas pudo aguantarse la risa, Lucifer le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa.

- La única razón por la que sigues aquí es por Sam- dijo Nicholas - ¿lo entiendes?, en cuanto me asegure que Sammy va a la Universidad que ha elegido, tú estás fuera, Winchester-

- Lo sé-

- Entonces deja de molestar y lárgate a fregar pisos de una vez-

Dean contuvo sus palabras esta vez, se marchó sin decir nada, sintiendo cómo el estómago le ardía de coraje.

El doctor Nicholas era un ciudadano bastante respetado en la comunidad, tenía una hermosa esposa, un hijo pequeño y una casa amplia y de jardín impecable, además, junto con otros ricachones sin qué hacer, manejaba una especie de centro comunitario donde Sammy se había inscrito a clases de piano.

El talento de Sammy en lo musical era poco, pero Nicholas había hablado con él, descubriendo su dedicación al estudio y la gran inteligencia que poseía, estaba entusiasmadísimo con ese hallazgo, una joya entre tanto idiota mediocre, tenía que ayudar a Sam sí o sí, por eso se entrevistó con John Winchester, hablándole maravillas de ese hijo suyo.

- Sammy podría ir a la Universidad que eligiera, sólo si me dejara…-

- No- respondió John, gruñendo – no aceptaré caridad de nadie, si Sam quiere ir a la Universidad lo hará, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos-

Por más que Nicholas quiso explicarle que no era caridad, John no entendió razones, haciéndolo perder los estribos, no podía permitir que alguien tan valioso como Sam se quedara estancado en ese maldito pueblo.

Entonces se fijó en Dean, el hermano mayor, se acercó a él intentando convencerlo de hablar con su padre pero se equivocó, si John era terco Dean era peor.

- Es una gran oportunidad para tu hermano- le insistió Nick - ¿por qué no me dejan ayudarlo?-

- Si mi padre dijo que no, entonces la respuesta es no- siguió Dean – tenemos un fondo para los estudios de Sammy, yo trabajo para inflar poco a poco ese fondo pero…-

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, Dean tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, seguro que no ganaba mucho, así que le propuso trabajar en el hospital, siempre sacando a relucir que era por el bien de Sammy, no le sorprendió que Dean aceptara enseguida, por lo visto su hermano pequeño era su punto flaco.

Dean sabía que él sólo era una pieza en el plan de Nick, sabía que el único interés del doctor era Sam, que él era desechable, en cuanto Sam pusiera un pie en la Universidad lo echarían a patadas del hospital, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Por supuesto que Nick volvió a visitar a John, diciéndole que sólo abogaría por Sam para conseguirle aunque fuera media beca, además haría que sus "colegas", como insistía en llamar a su rebaño de idiotas, hicieran cartas de recomendación para Sammy.

John aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, Sam estaba contento, y si Sam estaba feliz, Dean también lo estaba.

De vez en cuando el doctor Nicholas les enviaba entradas para eventos deportivos, invitaciones para las cenas que hacían en el centro comunitario y hasta les mandaba tartas o galletas, preparadas por las santas manos de su esposa Sarah, en navidad y acción de gracias; incluso había admitido a Adam en el equipo de fútbol infantil del centro, todo el mundo comentaba el espléndido mecenas que era el doctor, aunque Dean sabía que eran puras patadas de ahogado, si Nicholas quería ganarse la confianza de John Winchester debía probar sus tamaños, lo cual Dean veía difícil.

Pero ahora estaba trabajando, así que no había tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera dejar el piso tan limpio que pudieras comer en él, aunque Dean nunca comería en el piso del hospital porque, bueno, es un hospital y muchas cosas asquerosas caen en ese suelo.

Hoy ni siquiera toma un rato para comer, se ocupa de limpiar los pasillos por donde los doctores pasan sin mirarlo siquiera, él está acostumbrado a saludar siempre, aún sabiendo que no obtendrá respuesta, después de todo, ¿quién es él para que esos alzados le dirijan la palabra?, sólo un conserje y ya.

Dean detesta a los médicos, le parecen personas engreídas e inútiles en muchos sentidos, él había sido testigo de los trabajos que le dejaban a sus amigos de enfermería, en su opinión, las enfermeras le salvaban el culo a esos idiotas todo el tiempo.

Gran parte de su aversión actual era culpa de Lucifer, pero recordaba detestar a los galenos desde niño, su pobre madre tenía que pedir disculpas a los médicos cuando llevaba a Dean a consulta, siempre terminaba dándole una patada al doctor cuando trataban de inyectarlo.

En definitiva, no le agradaban los médicos, no pudieron ayudar a la madre de Adam y se lavaban las manos con el alcoholismo de John, a quien le valía más hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no beber que visitar a un médico.

Estaba a nada de terminar el turno y no había nadie cerca, aprovechó para ponerse los audífonos, siguió trapeando el piso al ritmo de Whole Lotta Love, ese Page era un maldito genio, por el rabillo del ojo vio una bata blanca.

- Buenas tardes, doctor- saludó, esperando que el médico pasara de largo.

- Buenas tardes- le respondió el doctor.

Dean se detuvo al instante, se quedó mirando al médico, no le sonaba de nada, ¿sería nuevo?, era un hombre joven, tal vez rondando los 24, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, de un azul muy…azul.

- Hm, disculpa, quería saber…-

Sí, eran ojos bastante azules, los labios eran rosa pálido, la tez perlada y los ojos azules, muy azules, bastante azules, como dos zafiros o algo así, Dean jamás había visto un zafiro en su vida pero no se le ocurrió otra comparación apropiada, recordó ese diálogo de la princesa Botón de Oro sobre los ojos de Westley, "con los ojos color de mar embravecido"…

- Yo…eh, tengo que ir al departamento de gastroenterología y…es vergonzoso, pero estoy perdido-

- Es en el siguiente pasillo, al fondo a la izquierda en la segunda puerta, no te perderás- contestó, sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos.

- Me llamo Castiel- dijo el doctor, sonriendo– soy residente aquí, te lo agradezco…-

- Dean- correspondió enseguida– yo soy, bueno, conserje-

- Entonces nos estaremos viendo- agregó Castiel – adiós y gracias de nuevo-

- Por nada-

Ok, eso fue inusual, un doctor que saludaba y que admitía que necesitaba ayuda, un doctor con ojos tan…en fin.

Su turno terminó, fue directo a la máquina para marcar salida, se dirigió a los vestidores y se cambió, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"De: Papá

Mucho trabajo,

Haz la comida, por favor"

Dean repasó mentalmente lo que había en el refrigerador, estaba pensando qué prepararle a sus hermanos cuando llegó el camión.

Terminó preparando ensalada, sabía que Sammy no querría comer nada de "chatarra", como su hermano llamaba a toda la comida favorita de Dean, estaba poniendo la mesa cuando sus hermanos llegaron.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Dean?- preguntó Sammy - ¿y papá?-

- Tiene trabajo, vendrá tarde- explicó Dean – todo bien-

- Hoy Danny Payton se comió un gusano- comentó Adam, sonriendo.

- Eso no suena agradable- dijo Dean.

- Fue asqueroso- aseguró Adam – la maestra lo castigó-

- Una mujer muy sabia- siguió Dean – ahora ve a lavarte las manos o te saldrán gusanos en el estómago-

Adam hizo una mueca y corrió a lavarse al baño, Sam utilizó el fregadero de la cocina, de nuevo Sammy tenía esa cara de…

- No tenías que hacer la comida, Dean, yo pude haberlo hecho-

Sí, ahí iba de nuevo…

- Trabajas demasiado- continuó Sam – no deberías…-

- Está bien, Sam- contestó Dean – no me molesta hacer la comida-

- Yo sé que no, pero ese no es el punto-

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?, Adam no debe tardar-

Sam dejó el tema, aunque Dean sabía que volvería a mencionarlo, Adam regresó con las manos limpias y se sentó a la mesa, comieron tranquilamente, escuchando las historias de su hermano más pequeño.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando le llegó un mensaje, Dean lo leyó con una sonrisa.

- Saldré un rato- anunció, tomando su chaqueta – cuida de Adam-

Sammy rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, su destino estaba sólo a unas cuadras de su casa, Lisa le dio la bienvenida con un beso tremendo.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- preguntó Lisa, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Claro-

Por supuesto que lo había visto, ¿cómo podría ignorar un _estoy-sola-en-casa_ de una chica como Lisa?, dejó que lo arrastrara al sillón, permitió que ella tomara el control un rato, y de pronto la puso debajo de él, le arrancó la ropa y la besó por todos lados, divirtiéndose con los gemiditos que se le escapaban.

Sacó la tira de condones que siempre guardaba en la bolsa de la chaqueta y tomó uno, ahora dejó que Lisa lo desvistiera y empezó la función, entró en ella tan fuerte que la pobre gritó, Dean se recordó que no era educado reírse.

Se lo hizo un par de veces hasta quedar satisfecho, Lisa tenía una sonrisa en los labios que lo decía todo.

- Tengo que irme, preciosa- dijo Dean, apartando a Lisa – mañana trabajo-

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-

Oh no, eso ya era terreno peligroso, Dean sonrió amablemente, le gustaba Lisa pero no tanto como para tener algo serio con ella, estaba bien para follar, no para enamorarse.

- En serio no puedo, pero te llamo, ¿ok?-

- Ok-

No pensaba llamarle en al menos una semana, Dean no quería amor, o al menos era lo que se repetía cuando se topaba con una guapa morena que comenzara a gustarle más de la cuenta.

El placer estaba bien, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, pero de ahí a enamorarse… ¿y para qué?, lo único que conseguías era que te rompieran el corazón, como prueba tenía a sus tres adultos favoritos: Bobby, Ellen y su padre; los tres viudos, papá de hecho viudo dos veces, los tres solteros, los tres medio amargos (en el caso de Bobby, muy amargo).

No, el amor y Dean Winchester jamás serían compatibles, ni siquiera se veían bien en una oración, pero últimamente le había dado por pensar, ¿qué pasaría con él cuando Sammy se fuera a la Universidad?, cuando Adam entrara a la secundaria y quisiera portarse como un pequeño patán (como todos a esa edad), cuando no tuviera nada más qué hacer que trabajar con su padre en el taller…

Hablando de su padre, ya estaba en casa cuando volvió, lo encontró frente al televisor con una coca-cola en la mano, viendo la repetición del partido de los 49's.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó John, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Salí con Lisa- respondió Dean, bostezando – me daré un baño y luego directo a la cama, ¿necesitas algo?-

- Son las 8:30, Dean-

- Lo sé, pero tengo sueño, estoy muy cansado-

- Está bien, hijo, vete a dormir-

- Hasta mañana-

Sí, la verdad estaba molido, fue a darse una rápida ducha y se vistió la pijama, leyó un poco antes de dormir, Sam no era el único en la familia que disfrutaba un buen libro, Dean pasó las páginas de su gastadísimo ejemplar de _En el camino_, era y siempre sería su libro favorito, se imaginaba tomando el impala de su padre y haciendo un viaje de carretera lleno de sexo, alcohol y buena música, por supuesto que se identificaba con el loco de Dean Moriarty.

- ¿Dean?- era Adam.

Su hermanito corrió hacia él, dejándose caer en la cama, traía puesta su pijama favorita de Iron man.

- ¿Qué pasa, Adam?-

- Tengo miedo…-

- Adam…-

- Por favor, ¿puedo dormir contigo?, Sam se tira gases todo el tiempo-

Dean aguantó la risa, acarició los rubios cabellos de su hermanito y le hizo espacio junto a él.

- Mi despertador suena muy temprano, no quiero que te quejes- advirtió Dean, dejando el libro sobre su mesa de noche – a dormir-

- Te quiero, Dean- dijo Adam, abrazándolo – te quiero mucho-

- Yo también te quiero, Adam-

¿Y qué era amar, de todos modos?, recostado en la cama, con su hermanito acurrucándose junto a él, Dean pensó que enamorarse era estúpido, un error garrafal, algo que hacían los bobos, algo que…que haría alguien como el residente que le habló ese día, Castiel, ese de los ojos preciosos.

"Si pudiera enamorarme de cualquier persona en el universo…bueno, creo que ese doctor no estaría tan mal…" pensó Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, gracias por todos sus comentarios; he escrito mucho estos días y creo que se perdió mucho de la intención del primer cap, podría considerarse como prueba fallada, sin embargo continuaré porque YOLO SWAG xDDD<strong>

**Gracias por su atención**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Nadie puede ser como Freddy Mercury**

Cuando marcó la hora de llegada, Castiel Novak no pudo aguantar una exclamación de alegría.

- ¡En tu cara, maldita dictadora!- le dijo a la máquina.

Hoy había llegado temprano, 7:15 exactas, porque hoy iba a ser su día, porque había dormido de las mil maravillas y también alcanzó lugar en el camión, hoy era Castiel Novak corregido, aumentado y sin ojeras, y agárrate mundo porque ya llegó el doctor Novak.

Lucifer estaba esperando con algunos de los compañeros en la estancia médica, era un lugar amplio con sillas y escritorios, lo ideal para ponerse a trabajar, Cas ocupó una silla sin decir ni pío, no quería provocar la ira del doctor del infierno tan temprano.

El lugar fue llenándose y Nicholas comenzó a hablar a las 7:30 exactitas, les asignaría tres pacientes por persona, podían consultar libremente los expedientes de sus pacientes, tenían que revisarlo todo, hacer un diagnóstico de ser necesario, cambiar indicaciones si lo juzgaban pertinente, incluso podían mandar órdenes de laboratorio.

- Si la cagan los mataré- gruñó Lucifer – así que pónganse a trabajar, tienen hasta mediodía-

Y el doctor Nicholas se fue.

Ok, ahora estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero trató de pensar positivo, lo haría bien, fue a buscar los expedientes y comenzó a revisarlos, cosa bastante difícil con sus compañeros hablando tan alto, Cas levantó la vista para encontrar que muchos de los otros médicos estaban platicando como si estuvieran en un café, contándose chistes y riéndose de tonterías, como si la vida de tres personas no estuviera en sus manos.

Era difícil hacer enojar a Cas, pero esos tipos lo habían conseguido en menos de quince minutos, salió de la estancia con los expedientes bajo el brazo, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para trabajar.

- Castiel, ¿cómo va todo?- le saludó Anna, sonriéndole - ¿mucho trabajo?-

- Algo así- respondió Cas, correspondiendo la sonrisa – espero que hoy si esté completo el personal-

- Por suerte sí- explicó Anna.

Ellen y Jo se acercaban por el pasillo, sonrieron al ver a Castiel, detrás de ellas venían dos hombres que Cas no reconoció, aunque por el uniforme seguro trabajaban en el hospital.

- Hola, Castiel, me da gusto verte- le saludó Ellen – el doctor Novak nos ayudó ayer cuando se quedaron tan cómodos en su casa, deberían agradecerle-

Castiel comprendió que se dirigía a los dos hombres que venían con ellas.

- Ya, ya, Ellen, no te enojes tanto- dijo uno, sonriendo – gracias por ayudar a las enfermeras, doctor…-

- Castiel, sólo dime Castiel-

- Ok, Castiel, yo me llamo Ash-

El tal Ash era un hombre alto y flacucho, la camisa del uniforme le quedaba tan grande que parecía bailar cuando se movía, tenía un corte de cabello bastante retro pero Cas decidió que le pegaba.

- Acá Gabriel, gracias por ayudar a las bellezas de medicina interna II- dijo el otro hombre – Castiel debe ser algún ángel del señor-

Había algo en Gabriel que invitaba a reír, no porque sus rasgos fueran graciosos ni mucho menos, pero tenía una expresión de niño travieso que Cas encontró agradable.

- No fue nada- contestó Castiel, algo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué te encargó Luci…es decir, el doctor Nicholas?- preguntó Jo, ligeramente sonrojada.

- Ni te fijes, todos los residentes le decimos así- rió Cas – tengo que revisar algunos expedientes, pero ahí adentro parece que hay fiesta, nadie se calla-

- El pan de cada día, querido- agregó Ellen.

- ¿Les molestaría si me quedo en la estación de enfermería?- preguntó Cas.

Las caras de los enfermeros fueron épicas, ¿había hecho algo mal?, Castiel estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando Ellen habló.

- Por mí no hay problema- dijo la mujer – sólo consigue una silla para ti-

- Perfecto- dijo Cas.

Entró de nuevo a la estancia médica, tomó una de las sillas y se la llevó sin decir nada más, el personal de enfermería seguía atónito.

- ¡La madre que nos parió!, ¡lo hizo!- exclamó Gabriel - ¿de qué estarás hecho, Castiel?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Es que aquí todos los doctores nos tratan como sus sirvientas- aclaró Anna – bueno, la grandísima mayoría, hay pocos que son amables, ni qué decir de los residentes, se creen hechos a mano-

- Ah, vaya, qué mal- dijo Cas, soltando un suspiro – pues no crean, entre médicos también se dan puñaladas por la espalda, para ser sincero tengo pocos amigos en la carrera-

- Y vienes a hacer amigos con los de enfermería- comentó Ash, con una risa – eres muy peculiar, como ya dijo Anna, la mayoría de tus colegas nos tratan como mierditas secas-

- ¡Ashley!- gruñó Ellen – ya fue mucho platicar, muévanse que hay cosas que hacer, vamos-

- Sí, señora- bufó Ash – tú ponte cómodo, Castiel, no te molestaremos-

- Sí, siéntete como en tu casa- siguió Gabriel.

Castiel se puso a trabajar enseguida, revisó los expedientes casi con lupa, los médicos tenían una letra terrible, varias veces le pidió ayuda a Ellen para descifrar las indicaciones, por suerte había tenido la precaución de llevarse una libreta para tomar algunos apuntes.

Quería hacerlo bien, estaba tratando de recordar cada página de sus libros de medicina, la cabeza se le llenaba de conceptos, términos y nombres de medicamentos, sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien izquierda, mal momento para tener migraña.

"Ok, Castiel, tómalo con calma" se dijo a sí mismo, respirando hondo, tal vez si se distraía un poco podría relajarse y continuar, comenzó a hacer garabatos sin sentido en la libreta, de pronto se encontró escribiendo su nombre en caracteres élficos.

Después de haber tenido un orgasmo viendo ese poster del Señor de los anillos, Cas se había convertido en algo así como un fan; vio las películas, leyó los libros, y antes de que pudiera frenarse ya estaba aprendiendo a escribir con esos trazos de los elfos que le parecían tan bonitos.

Escribió su nombre, luego el de Ellen y el de Jo, también escribió Anna, Ash, Gabriel, Lucifer…y sobre todo escribió Dean, lo escribió muchas veces, porque no había podido sacar de su mente esa cara tan hermosa, se imaginaba acercándose a él, tocándole el hombro suavemente y hablándole al oído, "eres tan bello, Dean…" le diría con voz ronca, "tan bello que podría tomarte aquí mismo" seguiría diciéndole, luego su mano se atrevería a acariciarle el rostro, el pecho, la cintura, las caderas, bajaría hasta estar sobre su sexo, sintiéndolo endurecer en su mano, escuchando los jadeos de Dean cuando…

- ¿Castiel?-

- ¡Sí!-

Se levantó de un salto, golpeando a Jo que estaba detrás de él, haciendo que la enfermera tirara las sábanas que llevaba.

- Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a disculparse.

Entre él y Jo recogieron todo, estaba tan nervioso que chocó su frente contra la de la muchacha al levantarse.

- Ay, Jo, lo siento mucho en verdad- siguió disculpándose - ¿te duele?, déjame ver-

Hizo que Joanna se sentara para revisarla, había sido un golpe fuerte, Jo tenía enrojecido el lugar donde la había golpeado, le tocó suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

- Perdona- agregó Cas - ¿estarás bien?-

- Sí- dijo Jo, sonrojándose.

- ¿Tratando de ligarte a la pequeña Jo?- habló Ash, sorprendiéndolos a ambos – ya decía que no podías ser tan bueno como pareces-

- ¿Qué?, no, no estaba tratando de…no, para nada- balbució Cas.

- Lo primero que nos dicen antes de empezar las prácticas…- comenzó Anna, acercándose – es que jamás nos tomemos en serio los coqueteos de los doctores, deberías ver cómo tratan a las pasantes, parecen lobos hambrientos-

- ¡Ese no es mi caso!- se defendió Castiel – conmigo están seguras, no les tocaría ni un cabello, de verdad-

- Les dije que era gay- intervino Gabriel – me deben dinero-

- ¿Cómo?- Cas estaba más que confundido – no sé…-

- Cuando le contamos sobre ti, Gabriel dijo que seguro eras gay, Ash y yo le apostamos veinte dólares a que se equivocaba- le explicó Anna – y ahora le debemos dinero, porque no se equivoca, ¿verdad?-

- Soy gay, no es un secreto- admitió Castiel - ¿tiene algo de malo?-

- No, no, para nada- aclaró Gabriel – aquí no juzgamos a nadie por sus preferencias sexuales, por su manera de vestir tal vez sí-

- Me alegra oír eso- rió Cas - ¿qué calificación me dan, fashion police?-

- Estás en un 8.5 con posibilidades de subir a 9- le dijo Ellen – aunque Anna y Jo dicen que eres un 10 jurado-

- ¿De verdad?, me halagan-

- Es que eres guapísimo- explicó Joanna – por eso te ponemos 10, aunque Ash y Gabe son jueces de hierro, no se doblegan tan fácil por una cara bonita-

- Qué cosas dices- sonrió Cas, enrojeciendo – no creo que yo entre en la categoría de hombre guapo-

- No, cariño, no entras en la categoría de guapo- dijo Anna, riéndose – tú eres de los que se cuecen aparte y en su sabrosísimo jugo-

Cas sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

- Me acaban de conocer y ya me perdieron el respeto, son tremendas- comentó Castiel.

- Tú tienes la culpa por estar precioso- le molestó Jo - ¿qué no te ves en el espejo?-

- Sí pero…- Cas sonrió – sólo me regresa la mirada un tipo de cabellos revueltos y labios pálidos, ahora si un día me levanto y veo a Leonardo DiCaprio en el reflejo…-

- Ay, criatura- rió Ellen – ese hombre es otra cosa, no te sientas menos por no tener esa linda cara-

- Con esos estándares de belleza debe ser difícil que encuentres pareja- concluyó Gabriel.

- Difícil no- bufó Castiel – imposible, estoy más solo que el puñetero uno-

- Los gays también lloran- se rió Ash.

- Y nosotros los hetero también, no te hagas- dijo Jo – no veo la hora en que me encuentre con un viejo forrado en billetes para que me saque de trabajar-

- ¡Joanna Beth!- exclamó Ellen.

- Ay, mamá- gruñó la rubia – también te sacaría de trabajar a ti, así que no te enojes-

- Pues yo si tengo novio- dijo Anna.

- El doctor Banner no cuenta, Anna- comentó Gabe.

- ¿Por qué le dices doctor Banner a mi novio?-

- ¿Qué nunca has visto The Avengers?- preguntó Ash.

- Ah, Gabe, ¿de verdad crees que Fergus se parece a Mark Ruffalo?-

- No, es que dicen que cuando tu querido Fergus se enoja se pone verde-

- Eres un idiota- se rió Anna, pegándole a Gabriel en el hombro.

- Deja de agredirme y págame- contestó Gabe – tú también, Ashley-

- Detesto que me digas Ashley- bufó el enfermero – y detesto perder apuestas contigo-

- Ya, culpa mía- dijo Cas, sonriendo de medio lado – quién me manda ser tan gay como Freddy Mercury-

- Nadie puede ser tan gay como Freddy Mercury- dijeron los enfermeros al unísono.

- A mí me gustaba imaginar que era tan cool como él-

- No te lo tomes personal- le explicó Ellen – a ese santísimo hombre lo hicieron y luego rompieron el molde-

- Tú lo has dicho, Ellen- reconoció Castiel.

- Podríamos abrir un club- dijo Jo, sonriendo – solteros crónicos a.c.-

- ¿Quién está soltero?-

Oh, ese era Dean, Dean y su boca perfecta y sus ojos preciosos y sus rasgos hermosos y su…su…

- Eres Castiel- dijo Dean, sorprendido – hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, soy…-

- Dean, lo recuerdo-

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Anna, en un tono que a Cas no le gustó.

- Nos encontramos por el pasillo ayer- le respondió Dean – no pensé que fueras residente de medicina interna, pero te queda, de verdad-

-Ah, gracias…- respondió Cas, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- Ahora voy a ir a limpiar el cochinero que tienen en este lugar- dijo Dean, dirigiéndose a Ellen – y cuando termine quiero que estén listas para bajar a comer, ¿entendido?-

- Muévete, Winchester- le respondió Ellen, rodando los ojos.

Dean Winchester se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Cas que más que rojo, sentía que se estaba poniendo morado, porque era Dean y había estado fantaseando con él hacía menos de quince minutos, y además había recordado su nombre y dijo que le quedaba ser médico internista…

Tuvo que contener un suspiro, volvió a sus expedientes sintiéndose más relajado, las ideas parecieron más claras en su mente y pudo avanzar bastante, estaba haciendo unos apuntes cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

- Deja eso un rato- le dijo Ellen - ¿comes con nosotros?-

- Si no es molestia…-

- Claro que no, criatura- siguió Ellen – Gabe y Ash se quedan a cargo, vamos-

Una de las ventajas de ser residente era que la comida de la cafetería era gratis, y Cas descubrió de repente que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, regresó a la mesa con un plato de hot cakes rebosantes de miel de maple, tocino crujiente, algo de fruta picada y un gran vaso de café.

- ¿Y eso para cuántas personas es?- le preguntó Anna, riendo.

Las enfermeras se habían servido ensalada de frutas con yogurt, un almuerzo bastante ligero y adecuado, pero Cas no tenía ganas de comer sano ese día.

- No dejes que te intimiden- le animó Dean.

El Winchester llevaba sándwiches de queso, pay de manzana y un batido de fresa, Castiel sonrió como bobo.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?- le preguntó a Dean, sintiéndose idiota, claro que tenía mucho trabajo.

- No me quejo- respondió Dean, mordiendo uno de sus sándwiches - ¿tú qué tal?, ¿te pega Lucifer?-

- Creo que no le agrado- sonrió Castiel –pero me dio casos interesantes y estoy contento-

- ¿Por qué elegiste medicina interna?- quiso saber Dean.

- Hm…me parece un campo muy interesante, siento que puedo ayudar a más personas aquí, ves de todo un poco, aprendes más cosas…-

- Entonces eres un cerebrito- dijo el Winchester, sonriendo – te faltan los lentes para acabar el look-

- Uso lentes para leer, hoy los olvidé, pásate mañana y me verás como el nerd que crees que soy-

- ¿Entonces no eres un ñoño?-

- Estúpido no soy- dijo Cas – pero no me considero un prodigio, estudio regularmente-

- Te gusta tu carrera- dijo Dean, sonriendo de medio lado – eres dedicado, en eso me recuerdas un poco a un tipo alto, torpe y bonachón que dice ser mi hermano pequeño-

- Si Sam se entera de que hablaste así de él…- le advirtió Ellen.

- No he dicho nada malo- rió Dean – entonces…ojos azules casi imposibles, labios rosas, cabello revuelto y dedicado a su trabajo, ¿de qué cuento saliste, Castiel?-

- ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?-

- Son muy azules- dijo Dean – me recordaron un diálogo de la Princesa prometida, ¿has visto la película?-

- Y he leído el libro- cedió Castiel – no creo que sean mis ojos los que merezcan la descripción de mares embravecidos-

- ¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces cómo los describirías?-

- Mis ojos no sé, pero los mares embravecidos son los tuyos-

- Cuando los mares sean verdes…-

- Te están haciendo un cumplido, Dean, cállate la boca y asiente- gruñó Jo, torciendo el gesto.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo Dean – gracias, Castiel-

- De nada, Dean- respondió Cas, riéndose.

- Cuídate porque al doctor Novak le gustan los rubios- dijo Anna.

- ¡Anna Milton!- exclamó Ellen, frunciendo el ceño – tu comentario no venía al caso, la vida del doctor no es de dominio público-

- No pasa nada- intervino Castiel – ya les comenté que no es un secreto-

- Pero Anna no debió decir eso- insistió Ellen – fue muy grosero-

- Ay, no es para tanto- bufó Anna, levantándose – ya me voy, no quiero que me sigas regañando-

Anna se fue casi pateando el suelo, Ellen seguía con cara de pocos amigos y Jo no sabía ni dónde meterse.

- ¿Si te gustan los rubios?-

- ¡Dean!- le reprendió Ellen.

- Sí, me gustan los rubios- contestó Cas – los rubios como Leonardo DiCaprio y Jude Law, de ese rubio algo oscurito, ¿entiendes?-

- Entiendo…- contestó Dean, mirándolo fijamente con un brillo distinto en los ojos – y a mí me gustan las morenas, Cas-

- Interesante- murmuró Castiel, regresándole la mirada a Dean.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy a trabajar- dijo el Winchester, levantándose de la silla – nos vemos-

Cas lo miró hasta que se salió de la cafetería, entonces fue como si un hechizo se rompiera, Castiel revisó su reloj, 12:15.

- ¡Dios-padre-misericordioso!- exclamó Cas, muy al estilo de su madre – Lucifer me va a arrancar las gónadas-

- Pues corre y salva las joyas de la familia- le dijo Joanna.

Ni falta hacía que se lo dijera, salió corriendo de la cafetería directo a las escaleras, subió de dos en dos, a pesar de que odiaba hacer eso y perdía el equilibrio con facilidad, al llegar al piso encontró al doctor Nicholas, recargado en la estación de enfermería y con cara de pocos amigos, en las manos tenía los expedientes de Cas.

- Doctor, discúlpeme…-

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se metió, Novak?- ladró Nicholas – no es posible, le asigné tres casos, tres vidas, ¿acaso piensa que es un juego?-

- No, para nada, doctor, revisé cada expediente y comencé un diagnóstico, pero…-

- Ok, quiero escucharlo-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Quiero escuchar lo que tiene, Novak-

Tomó aire y reunió todo su coraje, comenzó a explicarle al doctor las conclusiones a las que había llegado, recibiendo asentimientos y alguna pregunta que consiguió aclarar sin problemas.

- Bien- dijo Nicholas.

- ¿Qué?-

- Está bien, Novak, cambie las indicaciones que me comentó, haga las órdenes para los análisis que quería, todo está bien-

- ¿De verdad?-

- ¿No me escuchó?, hágalo antes de que me fastidie-

- Sí, doctor; gracias, doctor-

- Bien hecho, Novak-

El doctor Nicholas se fue sin decirle nada más, Cas no podía ni reaccionar, estaba tan contento que podría haberse puesto a brincar de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Jo, que acababa de llegar junto a Ellen.

- Muy bien, excelente- respondió Cas, suspirando – dijo que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que considerara conveniente-

- Felicidades, criatura- le dijo Ellen – apunta indicaciones de una vez y ve preparando las órdenes de laboratorio, para tenerlo todo hoy-

Le tomó la palabra a Ellen y comenzó a hacer las indicaciones, Gabriel, Ash y Anna lo felicitaron por su logro, la verdad se sentía inflado de orgullo, conseguir que alguien tan difícil como el doctor Nicholas lo reconociera era razón de felicidad, aunque no debía confiarse y seguir trabajando duro.

Dejó listas las órdenes de laboratorio, de hecho tomó algunas muestras de sangre y él mismo las llevó al laboratorio, iba de regreso a medicina interna cuando se topó con Dean.

- Hey- saludó el Winchester - ¿cómo te fue con el doctor infernal?-

- Muy bien, de hecho- contestó Cas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – fui a dejar unas muestras de laboratorio que YO mandé, estoy contento-

- Se te ve, tienes una sonrisa enorme, y muy bonita, por cierto-

Se sintió sonrojar, tal vez su experiencia en planos de ligue no era amplia, pero no era tonto, Dean y él estuvieron coqueteando en el comedor, ahora Dean le coqueteaba otra vez, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Gracias…- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír – tengo que ir a terminar unos pendientes-

- Claro, nos veremos-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Trabajamos en el mismo hospital, puede que sea muy grande pero…parece que tú y yo nos las arreglamos para encontrarnos-

- Sí- tragó saliva – adiós-

- Adiós-

Dean Winchester definitivamente estaba tratando de ligárselo, en verdad estaba coqueteándole, y Dean Winchester estaba buenísimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Así nos echábamos el chal en el hospital bien sabroso xDDD, en fin.<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les siga gustando la historia, voy por el cap 7 y según mi plan serán 18 caps, espero que no se aburran y así.**

**saludos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Matar tres pájaros de un tiro**

Se decían muchas cosas de Anna Milton, la mayoría de las cuales estaba enterada, y de hecho tenía que admitir que era culpable de casi todas las cosas de las que la acusaban, pero jamás, y he dicho JAMÁS, podría decirse que era tonta.

No, Anna no tenía ni un pelirrojo pelo de tonta, aunque aceptaba que a veces se había pasado un poco de "zorra" en su vida, sobre todo con ciertos doctores guapos que le hacían ojitos, pero no podían culparla, que ella no era de cartón y cuando un hombre atractivo se le insinuaba no veía razón para rehusarse, aunque luego Ellen se enojara.

Otras veces también se había pasado de copas en lugares poco convenientes, como la boda de su prima, donde acabó liándose con su primo, o en la fiesta de navidad del hospital, cuando terminó desnuda en un cuarto de hotel con Ruby, la enfermera de urgencias.

Sí, admitía que también era "aprovechada" a veces, como cuando Jo le pedía que le contara todas sus aventuras sexuales, le inventaban a Ellen que estarían en una fiesta y se iban a encerrar al departamento de Anna, donde bebían cosmopolitan y medias de seda, ya con el alcohol subiendo conseguía que Joanna se acercara más y más y…no podía decirse que la pequeña Jo no tuviera experiencias interesantes para calentarse las noches.

Pero no se avergonzaba de nada de eso, porque ella hacía lo que le apetecía con quien le apetecía, y una de esas mañanas casi eternas en el trabajo vio a Dean Winchester, con ese trasero redondito y ese torso tan ancho y fuerte, vio sus lindos ojos y su perfil perfecto y supo que lo que le apetecía no era manosear a Jo, meterse con un doctor o liarse con un desconocido, quería a Dean Winchester entre sus piernas y lo quería a la voz de YA.

Con satisfacción comprobó que Dean era de esos chicos que les gustaba divertirse sólo por una noche, ella no lo quería para que fuera su esposo, con que le cumpliera un par de fantasías y la dejara satisfecha estaba bien, y mira que estuvo muy bien.

Entre tanta diversión lo conoció a él, a Fergus Corwley, el nuevo cirujano de cardiología, y no supo bien por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que le gustaba mucho, era la manera en que le miraba el trasero cuando pasaba junto a él, o tal vez la forma en que le acariciaba el cabello con tanta dedicación o esa sonrisa descarada cuando estaban en plena faena, por tal o cual motivo, Dean Winchester quedó de lado para dar paso a Fergus Crowley.

Luego llegó Castiel, ese residente que se caía de bueno, le hubiera gustado tirárselo pero Gabe nunca fallaba, el tipo era gay, pues ni modo, un pene menos para disfrute de las mujeres.

Pero algo estaba pasando, porque ya dijimos que Anna no tiene un pelo de tonta pero si tiene un olfato infalible para estas cosas, a veces cree que su nariz puede percibir las feromonas en el aire, y entre Dean y el doctor Castiel había tanta tensión sexual que el olor la mareaba.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado?, el doctor Novak tenía sólo dos semanas trabajando en el hospital, sin embargo Dean aparecía puntualmente para ir a comer con ellos, se vivían encontrando en los pasillos, Castiel se reía tímidamente de los chistes de Dean, y era una risa deliciosa, como si disfrutara demasiado de algo, Anna no sabía bien de qué.

Ella tenía a Fergus, ya no le interesaba Dean Winchester, pero lo que fue tuyo fue tuyo, y tenía sus reservas para dejar ir ese perfecto trasero con ese perfecto (pero follable) desconocido.

- Te digo que algo se traen- insistió Anna – lo huelo-

- Lo único que yo huelo es el videl sucio que tienes en la mano- le replicó Ellen, arrugando la nariz – no seas puerca y ve a lavarlo de una vez-

Anna bufó y fue a lavar el maldito videl, estaba en eso cuando vio a Dean acercarse por el pasillo, Castiel, ni tardo ni presuroso, fue a saludarlo.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cas?- le preguntó Dean.

" ¿Cas?, con que ahora es Cas, eh…", pensó Anna.

- ¿De verdad?, a mí también me dio una invitación, pero no quiero ir, me da pena…- dijo Castiel, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos - ¿tú irás?-

- Sammy se enfadaría mucho si no voy, deberías animarte, hay mucha comida gratis-

"Tú sólo piensas en tragar, Dean Winchester"

- Ok, lo pensaré- cedió Castiel – si tú vas tendré con quién hablar-

"Oh, buen movimiento"

- Si tú vas será una buena noche- correspondió Dean.

"Maldito don Juan"

- ¿Qué tan buena?- preguntó Castiel.

- Tanto como tú quieras-

Anna pensó que en cualquier momento se besarían apasionadamente, pero no pasó, Dean dijo adiós y continuó su camino, Anna dejó el videl y se encaminó a la estación de enfermería, saludando a Dean con una sonrisa.

Ahí había gato encerrado, y Anna no descansaría hasta descubrir qué pasaba entre esos dos, al terminar el turno fue a casa, buscó la ropa interior más sexy que tenía en sus cajones y fue a la casa de su amorcito.

Hacía poco que Fergus le había regalado una llave de su casa, así que entró, preparó todo, se puso el conjuntito sexy y se tendió en la cama…hm, no, demasiado común, mejor se quitó todo y se recostó en la cama…no, demasiado simple, rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró su pulsera de tobillo, se la puso y estuvo perfecta, se alborotó un poco el cabello y de nuevo a la cama como una preciosa bella durmiente.

El efecto fue el esperado, gozó de una noche como pocas y ya que tuvo a Fergus ahí, satisfecho, sonriente y cabeceando de sueño, comenzó su plan.

- Bichito…-

- ¿Hmmm?-

- Supe que el centro comunitario dará una cena muy pronto…-

- Ajá-

- Quiero que vayamos juntos, ¿qué te parece la idea?-

- Anna…-

- Creo que ya es tiempo que me des mi lugar- reclamó Anna, haciendo un pucherito con los labios – y esa cena puede ser el primer paso, por favor, bichititito, ¿por mí?-

Fergus dudó un poco pero cedió al fin: - Lo que quieras, Annie-

Ellen podría decir misa pero Anna sabía cómo obtener lo que quería, y la verdad quería a Crowley y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, además conseguiría ver bien de cerca cómo se relacionaban Dean y Castiel en otros ambientes, estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo- comentó Anna, sonriendo - ¿tú qué piensas, bicho?-

- Toma la tarjeta y cómprate el vestido que tú quieras, bicha-

- Awww, te amo, ¿lo sabías?-

Ok, había matado tres pájaros de un tiro, sólo Anna Milton podía hacer tal hazaña.

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, su vestido era hermoso y carísimo, color morado de espalda totalmente descubierta, se arregló el cabello en un recogido muy mono, se maquilló y estaba perfecta, Fergus quedó impresionado al verla.

- Luces hermosísima, Annie- le dijo Crowley, acariciándole los menudos hombros - ¿te puedo quitar este precioso vestido más tarde?-

- Pero con muuucho cuidado y muy despacio, ¿sí?-

- Como guste mi bicha-

Ah, tenía a ese hombre bien agarrado de los que ya te platiqué, pero nunca le haría daño, bueno, no mucho, le gustaba demasiado como para lastimarlo.

En fin, que llegaron a la cena y todos estaban arregladísimos, en vestidos largos y trajes que les sentaban que ni pintados, el doctor Nicholas los recibió con senda sonrisa y todo amabilidad, "nada qué ver con el hijo de perra que vemos en el hospital", pensó Anna, mientras sonreía y le estrechaba la mano a Lucifer.

Adentro había música, bailes, champaña…y Dean Winchester con la corbata de moño mal hecha, la boca llena de canapés y una copa de champaña en la mano.

- ¿Anna?- preguntó Dean, atragantándose con los bocadillos -¿qué haces aquí?-

- Mi novio me trajo- contestó Anna, señalando en dirección donde Crowley hablaba con Lucifer – por fin sabes quién es-

- Hace tiempo sé quién es- respondió Dean, dándole un trago a su champaña – pero no pensé que fuera a traerte a la gala-

- Ya me conoces, tengo mis maneras de convencer-

- Y vaya que te las conozco-

Anna soltó una carcajada, Crowley se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura.

- Me alegra ver que te diviertes- le dijo su novio.

- Ah, amor, te presento a Dean…-

- Winchester, lo sé- le cortó Fergus – lo conozco por su hermano Sam-

- Ah, vaya…- murmuró Anna.

Sam Winchester se acercó al grupo, vestía un impecable traje de etiqueta, seguramente cortesía de Nicholas, su hermanito Adam brincaba a su alrededor, enfundado en un lindo trajecito que lo hacía ver monísimo.

- Hola, tesoro- le saludó Anna, acariciándole los cabellos rubios – estás muy alto-

- ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo el chiquillo – cuando sea grande seguro que creceré más alto que Sam-

- Tendrías que ser más grande que un alce para ganarle a Sam- le dijo Crowley, entregándole una paleta al niño – no creo que quieras golpearte la frente contra los marcos de las puertas todo el tiempo-

- No debe comer tantos dulces…- bufó Sam.

- Déjalo en paz, Sammy- lo defendió Dean – se la pasará brincando toda la fiesta, no va a tener energías para dar problemas a la hora de dormir-

- Eh, uhm, ¿hola?-

Era la voz del doctor Novak, Anna se dio cuenta cómo se iluminaba el rostro de Dean con tremenda sonrisa.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo talento- dijo Fergus, sonriendo ampliamente – Nick está satisfecho con tu trabajo-

- Muchas gracias, doctor…-

- Fergus Crowley, cirujano cardiólogo- respondió Fergus, tendiéndole la mano a Cas.

- Castiel Novak, residente de medicina interna- correspondió el muchacho, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

- ¿Ya conociste al protegido de Nick?- dijo Crowley – Sam Winchester, Castiel Novak, conózcanse-

- ¿Winchester?-

- Sí, Cas, este es mi hermano Sam y este de aquí es Adam- los presentó Dean.

- Su hermano habla mucho de ustedes- comentó Castiel, sonriendo tímidamente – me alegra conocerlos al fin-

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Sam, arqueando las cejas - ¿y qué habla exactamente?-

Anna ya no pudo escuchar el resto porque Crowley la condujo hacia otro grupo de personas, ella hubiera preferido quedarse ahí para tener el chisme completo pero bueno, tenía que darle gusto a su bichito si quería mantenerlo a su lado, por eso saludó con una sonrisa enorme, contó chistes bobos y se rió de chistes aún más bobos, todo esto pasó mientras Fergus la llevaba del brazo; " ¿Qué te tengo bien agarrado de allá?, yo diría que te tengo encadenado, queridito", pensó Anna Milton con satisfacción.

Aprovechó cuando su novio platicaba con una tal Lilith (una engreída que le cayó mal al instante) y se escabulló cerca de Dean y Castiel, el pequeño Adam revoloteaba a su alrededor, Cas era amable con el niño, le seguía los juegos, lo tomaba de la mano y lo cargaba de vez en vez, todo ante la mirada toda empalagosa de Dean.

- ¿Qué si se están cociendo habas?, yo diría que ya se cocieron, se recocieron y se quemaron, ¡qué se quemaron!, se evaporaron las condenadas habas- masculló Anna, sin despegar la vista de la parejita.

Nunca pensó que viviría para ver ese momento, el momento en que Dean Winchester bajara sus defensas de don Juan y tipo rudo para dejar entrar a alguien, mucho menos se imaginó que quién tendría la fórmula para ablandar al terco Dean sería ese sencillo residente, ni mucho menos que lograría en dos semanas lo que nadie había logrado en todos los años que tenían de conocerle.

Por alguna razón le gustó que fuera Castiel, porque era un buen hombre, sí era algo raro en ciertas cosas pero no se podía negar que era bueno, trabajador, amable, honesto y leal, sobre todo leal, además guapísimo, justo a la altura de Dean Winchester y su redondo traserito.

- ¿Pasa algo, bicha?-

Crowley se le había acercado sin que se diera cuenta, Anna sintió que se sonrojaba, sonrió a su novio y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, todo está bien-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente bonita :)<strong>

**He escrito poco, voy por el capítulo 12 más o menos, en fin, me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero no me quiero confiar...**

**gracias por todos sus reviews, les mando un beso**

**P.D: acabo de terminar la temporada ocho de supernatural, sólo quiero decir algo: Dean es lo mejor! xD**

**P.D. 2: hice una revisión, varias veces le cambié el nombre a Crowley de Fergus a Daniel, hay una explicación, empecé a escribir este fanfic antes de llegar al cap donde Bobby descubre el verdadero nombre de Crowley: Fergus McLeod, o algo así, por eso lo bauticé como Daniel xD, hice los cambios antes de publicar pero se me pasaron algunos detalles, dejo editado todo y si hay alguna error háganmelo saber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Pay de manzana**

Estaba trapeando el pasillo de terapia intermedia al ritmo de AC/DC, pensando que la inmortalidad del cangrejo seguramente se debía a que caminaban hacia atrás, movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música, metió el trapeador a la cubeta y luego a exprimir, entonces apareció él y TNT se le antojó un sonido lejano y sin sentido.

Castiel no lo vio, él tampoco hizo intento de acercarse a saludarlo, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo hablar con las enfermeras de terapia, comentando quién sabe qué cosas que a Dean le interesaban un rábano, ¿sería consciente Cas de lo guapo que se veía con esa media sonrisa?, joder no, ojalá que no.

Cuando se fue Castiel pudo continuar trapeando, sólo que ahora la canción era Hungry like the wolf, ¿desde cuándo se perdía así al mirar al residente?, no lo sabía ni lo quería saber.

Le había parecido divertido coquetearle a Castiel, porque le apetecía, porque Cas tenía una sonrisa inocentona y esos ojos de mares embravecidos y tal; sólo que el muy bobo de Cas no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo provocaba con sus respuestas, y el juego se había transformado en…no estaba seguro.

No podía negarlo, deseaba tener a Cas en un lugar más estrecho y sin ropita, era la primera vez que sentía deseo por alguien de su mismo sexo, en realidad no le escandalizaba del todo, sólo era algo nuevo, y como de costumbre, el ser humano se asusta de las cosas nuevas, aunque a Dean lo que más le asustaba era probar y descubrir…bueno, que sí le gustaba de veras.

Recordaba por ejemplo la fiesta esa del centro hacía dos semanas, recordaba que Cas se veía como una maldita aparición en traje de etiqueta, y lo amable que había sido con Adam quien no dejó que hablaran tranquilamente en toda la noche, a Castiel no pareció incomodarle, es más, hasta parecía encantado con el niño, le siguió todos los juegos y se rió con él.

Adam era tímido la mayoría del tiempo, que se pusiera a jugar así con Castiel le pareció buena señal, aunque no supo de qué; el punto es que a él le había agradado que Cas fuera amable con su hermanito, porque sus hermanos eran su vida entera, y Cas era un buen tipo.

Terminó de limpiar y fue a cambiar el agua de la cubeta, estaba esperando a que se llenara cuando vio a cierta pelirroja caminar por el pasillo, iba a saludarla cuando cierto cirujano se acercó a la pelirroja en cuestión, la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a darle tremendo agasajo en el pasillo.

- Aquí podría verlos cualquiera- dijo Dean, haciendo saltar a los dos enamorados – hola, Anna; hola, doctor Crowley-

Anna estaba igual de roja que su cabello, el doctor Crowley se limpió la comisura de los labios distraídamente, aunque Dean podía darse cuenta de su incomodidad, ese Crowley tenía mucho de encantador pero a Dean no lo hacía tonto, sentía que ocultaba algo, algo que seguro terminaría lastimando a Anna.

- Más cuidado la próxima- siguió Dean, cerrando la llave del agua – si quieren un lugar discreto podrían ir al almacén de medicamentos del tercer piso, ya nadie lo usa para los medicamentos, si saben a lo que me refiero-

Se alejó con tremenda sonrisa en la cara, seguro que su amiga le diría algo después, por el momento no importaba porque se puso de nuevo los audífonos y cuando se montaba en el Crazy train de Ozzy nada podía molestarlo.

Continuó con su trabajo mientras disfrutaba de la mejor música de todo el mundo, el día le pasaba como la seda cuando escuchaba su música, ahora le tocaba ir a medicina interna y por algún motivo sintió algo extraño en el pecho y en el estómago, "tal vez me indigesté", se mintió a sí mismo, aunque con poco éxito.

Vio a Cas en su sitio usual en la estación de enfermería, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, se le acercó despacio y le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Cas?- le llamó.

- Dean…-

Él reconocía esos síntomas, muchas veces había lidiado con las resacas de su padre y las propias para reconocer las señales.

- Gabriel- llamó al enfermero que pasaba por ahí - ¿tienen alguna habitación vacía?-

- La 403, ¿por qué?-

- Castiel tiene migraña, necesita recostarse- dijo Dean – vamos, Cas-

- No, Dean, no es necesario, me voy a la residencia médica y…-

- Y los pelagatos que están ahí no te dejarán dormir con su ruido, mejor acomódate aquí donde no te van a molestar-

Tuvo que ayudar a Cas a llegar a la habitación, Gabriel corrió a ponerle sábanas limpias a la cama, Dean ayudó a Castiel a recostarse mientras Gabe cerraba las persianas.

- Buscaré un medicamento- anunció Gabriel.

- No…no es…yo no…- balbució Castiel, manoteando en la oscuridad.

- Cállate, ya no eres el médico a cargo- le contestó Dean, frunciendo el ceño – Gabe, ve por el medicamento por favor, yo me quedo con él-

Castiel se acurrucó de lado en la camilla, temblaba ligeramente y parecía que no encontraba las palabras que quería usar.

- Tranquilo, Gabriel te ayudará y se te va a pasar el dolor- le dijo Dean, acariciando suavemente la frente sudorosa de Castiel - ¿no has dormido bien?-

- No…mucho trabajo…-

- Entiendo-

Gabriel regresó junto con Ellen, Dean los dejó trabajar sin decir nada, Castiel parecía un niño pequeño ahí, tan…indefenso de alguna manera, gruñó un poco cuando Gabriel puso la aguja en su brazo, luego cayó en una especie de duermevela, murmuró un "gracias" y no dijo más.

- Pobre criatura- dijo Ellen, suspirando – mejor lo dejamos dormir, cuando se levante estará repuesto-

Los enfermeros salieron de la habitación, Dean estaba por seguirlos cuando escuchó a Castiel murmurar, se acercó a él para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

- Pay de manzana…- dijo Cas, sonriendo – hueles a pay de manzana…-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Dean…-

Cas estiró la mano hacia él, Dean reaccionó, tomó la mano de Castiel y la guió a su rostro donde recibió una caricia en la mejilla.

- Debes descansar- le dijo Dean, sonriendo – te voy a dejar…-

- No te vayas- pidió Castiel, haciendo un gracioso puchero – espera, tengo que decirte que…-

- Me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿ok?-

Castiel asintió, él se quedó parado junto a la camilla, observando a Cas con los cabellos revueltos y la corbata mal hecha, el medicamento hizo efecto y el doctor cerró los ojos, Dean sonrió, se encargó de quitarle los zapatos a Cas para que descansara mejor, entonces su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en el rostro del residente, y tal vez porque nadie lo estaba viendo, se acercó a besarlo en la frente, como hacía con Sammy cuando aún era un niño, o como cuando Adam se enfermaba y lo llenaban de mimos.

- Descansa- le dijo a Castiel.

El resto del día fue extraño, no quiso ponerse los audífonos de nuevo, ¿para qué?, su mente no podría concentrarse en la música, lo único que venía a su memoria eran los dedos de Cas acariciándole la mejilla, su voz adormilada diciéndole "hueles a pay de manzana…"

Probablemente no recordaría lo que pasó, después de todo estaba bajo el efecto de la medicina, era mejor no pensar más en ello.

Estaba marcando su hora de salida cuando Castiel se le acercó, aún con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de cansancio, pero se veía mejor que antes.

- Dean- dijo Cas, sonriendo como sólo él podía – me alegra encontrarte-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, mientras colocaba su tarjeta en el lugar correspondiente.

- Mejor, mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme-

Y entonces pasó algo que las viejas cursis llamarían destino, algo que Dean no supo cómo nombrar pero que lo dejó helado por unos momentos, Castiel tenía un pay de manzana en las manos, un hermosísimo pay de manzana con cubierta crujiente y brillante.

- Es para ti, por todas las molestias- aclaró Cas.

- Gracias-

No se le ocurrió decir otra cosa, tomó el pay, sonrió como pudo, Castiel le dijo algo más pero no alcanzó a comprenderlo, después se fue.

Tenía la sensación de que algo extraño estaba pasando con él, durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa sintió las mejillas rojas, la mente en otro lugar y el estómago vibrarle, era una sensación rara pero agradable.

- Hola, Dean- le recibió Sammy - ¿cómo te fue?-

- Bien- contestó apenas.

- Qué tal, hijo- saludó su padre, sentado en el sillón de costumbre.

- ¡Dean!- gritó Adam, corriendo a abrazarlo - ¿por qué tienes pay?-

- Ah…- sí, tenía un pay, claro – me lo regaló el doctor Castiel, ¿te acuerdas de él?-

- Sí, el de los ojos- dijo Adam, sonriendo – hacía caras chistosas, ¿podemos comer pay?-

- ¿El de los ojos?- exclamó John, riéndose - ¿qué tienen sus ojos?-

- Son color de mar embravecido- dijo Dean, sin quererlo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada, papá, que los tiene muy azules, es todo- aclaró Dean, dirigiéndose a la cocina – supongo que todos quieren pay-

- Supones bien- le dijo Sammy, y eso era raro porque Sam casi no comía dulces - ¿te ayudo?-

- Baja los platos, por favor-

Partió la tarta y su familia estuvo a la mesa, Sam sirvió leche para todos, Adam comía moviendo las piernitas en el aire, emocionado y dando brinquitos en el asiento.

- Está riquísimo- dijo Adam, sonriendo.

- Sí, está muy bueno- siguió Sam.

- Tienes que darle las gracias al doctor de los ojos- comentó John, sonriendo de medio lado.

Entonces Dean cayó en la cuenta, porque en el hospital sólo vendían la tarta por rebanadas, Castiel compró todo el pay, ¿para qué?, no podía haber otra explicación, porque Cas sabía que en el mundo lo más importante para Dean Winchester era su disfuncional familia, y que atesoraba cada momento de normalidad que pudieran compartir juntos, cosas sencillas como comer el pay de manzana que el doctor Novak le había regalado.

Y las palabras de Cas que creyó pasar por alto se aclararon en su mente:

- Tal vez pueda ser el postre de hoy- le había dicho Cas antes de marcharse.

Sintió un cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte en el estómago, no entendía por qué la gente lo describía como "mariposas", lo que Dean sentía seguro era un enjambre de abejas asesinas.

- Dean, ¿estás llorando?-

"No, Sammy, tengo un Castiel Novak en el ojo"

- No, sólo estoy cansado- mintió Dean, limpiando la lágrima que se le había escapado – me lloran los ojos cuando estoy cansado-

- Si tú lo dices…-

Mientras comía su pay de manzana se le aclararon dos cosas: 1.- la tarta del hospital era riquísima, y 2.- Castiel Novak le gustaba más que el pay de manzana, mucho más.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :B, sí, esto fue muy cursi, lo siento...<strong>

**soy la única que está enamorada de Crowley en la serie?, en fin...**

**besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- Una historia de amor, por Joanna Beth**

Por supuesto que ya sabrán que esta no es una historia de amor convencional, porque Joanna Beth no es una chica convencional.

Jo nunca se ha sentido especial, no cree que el hecho de ser diferente la haga sobresalir del resto, al contrario, sólo provoca que la gente te haga a un lado.

Cuando era una niña y todas las demás llevaban moños rosas, vestiditos y zapatos de charol, ella prefería usar overoles, tennis y el cabello recogido en una coleta con una liga de hule; además, todas las niñas tenían algo que ella no: un padre.

Papá había muerto cuando ella tenía seis, siempre fue un hombre aventurero, Joanna lo recordaba con una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista, oliendo a llanta quemada y con la sonrisa más hermosa, aunque un poco torcida, de todo el mundo; murió en un accidente de motocicleta, mamá le lloró ríos y mares, Joanna seguía soñando con esa sonrisa en las noches.

Mientras el resto de sus compañeras de clase jugaban con barbies, Jo corría por el patio, se trepaba en los árboles y leía cómics de superhéroes que le prestaban los hermanos Winchester.

Y hablando de los hermanos Winchester, fueron sus únicos amigos la mayor parte de su infancia, los conocía desde la cuna y la confianza entre ellos era enorme, recordaba que su madre, cuando se quedaba a cargo de Sam y Dean, los bañaba a los tres juntos en la tina.

Correteaba con ellos por todos lados, jugaban a los indios y los vaqueros, y ella hubiera sido feliz para siempre con eso hasta que pasó: la pubertad, odiosa, llena de granos y voluble pubertad.

Fue horrible, porque ahora sus amigos querían juntarse con otros chicos, los cuales no deseaban a una niña con los jeans rotos y el cabello sin arreglar a su alrededor, y sin quererlo Dean y Sammy comenzaron a hacerla a un lado, y a Jo le rompió el corazón darse cuenta que ya no era lo mismo.

Peor fue cuando comenzó a notar que sus blusas le quedaban raras de cierta parte del cuerpo, su madre estaba contentísima cuando fueron a comprar el primer brassiere de Joanna Beth, aunque ella quería que se la tragara la tierra; creyó que no podía empeorar hasta que una mañana se despertó con las panties mojadas, cuando corrió al baño a revisarse encontró una mancha entre café y roja, como el óxido de los fierros viejos de la chatarrería de Bobby.

Ellen casi hizo una fiesta, su niña ya era una señorita, Jo no podía dejar de llorar, le dolía el vientre horrores, sólo quería acostarse y no salir de la cama hasta que todo terminara, pero a Ellen la idea no le agradó, la hizo levantarse y la llevó al centro comercial.

Tenía trece años, su primer periodo y un brassiere 32 A que le venía cada vez más pequeño, entonces, hastiada de que su madre insistiera en comprarle toda la tienda, se escabulló para ir por una nieve de pistacho y ahí la vio: Anna Milton.

Era pelirroja, con la nariz llena de pecas y los ojos celestes, vestía un short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus pálidas piernas, converse rosas y una camiseta blanca con la leyenda _girls just wanna have fun_, pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba hablando con chicos, sí, machos varones del género masculino, CHI-COS.

- ¿De pistacho?, no quieres de pistacho- le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo de medio lado – la de aquí sabe terrible-

- ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas?- le preguntó Jo.

- La de nuez es exquisita-

Jo se encogió de hombros y pidió de chocochips, Anna se rió.

- ¿Estás sola?-

- Vine con mi madre, ya sabes, quiere comprarme todo el departamento de lencería-

- Oh, eso significa que…-

- No lo digas-

- Hoy por fin _te pasó_, bienvenida al mundo de las señoritas, nos bautizamos con sangre, como los cazadores pero más cool-

Esta vez Joanna fue la que se rió.

- Me llamo…-

- Jo, lo sé, estamos en la misma clase de corte y confección, tus puntadas siempre están chuecas-

- Pues vaya, lo siento-

- Me llamo Anna- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo - ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros?-

- ¿Con…? ah…-

- ¿Te molesta?-

- Hm…no, vamos-

Así conoció a Ash y Gabriel, entró a ese grupo de amistades más fácil de lo que pensó, porque esos muchachos eran graciosos, agradables y la trataron como a una chica más, lo que ella siempre quiso.

Después Dean y Sam comenzaron a frecuentarla de nuevo, entonces tenía 15, un brassiere 34 B y las caderas un poco más anchas, pero pasó algo, porque cuando Dean le sonrió y le dijo que estaba guapísima, Joanna sintió algo en el pecho, algo que parecía golpear como loco y la hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sin embargo trató de no darle importancia, porque conocía a Dean Winchester de toda la vida y no podía sentir nada por él, además empezó a notar algo: los chicos la miraban.

- Pues porque eres muy bonita- le dijo Anna, sorprendidísima - ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Pues claro, Jo- repitió Anna – eres tan bonita como una princesa de Disney-

Tomó las palabras de Anna y las creyó, por eso aceptó algunas invitaciones de muchachos y salió con ellos, con la condición de estar en casa a más tardar a las nueve, Joanna Beth descubrió que el mundo de los chicos y las citas no era tan malo como imaginó.

Pero llegó Rick, llegó una tarde a la hora del almuerzo junto con Dean y Sam, se sentó frente a Jo, le sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Yo tampoco, pero sólo necesitaba escuchar tu voz de ángel para terminar flechado-

La que terminó flechada fue Jo, había algo en Rick que la invitaba a hacer las cosas más irresponsables, se saltaba las clases, olvidaba las tareas y peleaba con su madre todo el tiempo.

Estaba enamorada como tonta de ese muchacho, por eso cuando Rick la llevó al motel fingió que no tenía miedo, tenía 16 años, pecho talla 36 B que no crecería más, el talle de una muñeca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Después de eso Rick no volvió a llamarla, y Jo sintió que era la mujer más fea del mundo, se arrepintió como nunca de haberse acostado con él, de haberle entregado su corazón que ahora estaba roto sin remedio.

Su madre fingió que no sabía nada, no preguntó, se limitó a consolarla cuando se echaba a llorar, Anna en cambio lo dedujo todo en un instante, y si Anna lo sabía todo el grupo lo sabía, Dean estaba furioso, porque Dean Winchester era protector con todos los que quería y habían herido a Jo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Rick apareció con la cara molida a golpes frente a su puerta, le pidió perdón y luego se fue, Joanna no supo que decir, sólo se le ocurría una persona que pudo haber hecho tal cosa; cuando vio a Dean en la escuela lo supo: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dean Winchester, su corazón no quería saber de nadie más.

Los años fueron pasando, pero los Winchester eran una constante en la vida de Joanna Beth, le dolió mucho saber que Dean no iría a la Universidad, ella tampoco fue a una, su madre no podía costearla pero se arregló muy bien con un Community Collage junto a Gabe, Ash y Anna, aprendieron todo lo que debían saber de la noble profesión de la enfermería y comenzaron a trabajar en el hospital junto a Ellen.

Se enfureció con Anna cuando supo que se acostó con Dean, su amiga bufó, torció el gesto y dijo:

- No es tu novio, Jo, no tienes nada de qué molestarte-

Tuvo que admitir que Anna estaba en lo correcto, Dean no era su novio y a ese paso nunca iba a serlo, así que ya había sido suficiente de la dulce Jo enamorada en silencio más no en secreto, porque todos sus amigos ya lo habían notado, todos menos Dean.

Por eso hoy iba a intentarlo, hoy iba a tener el amor de Dean Winchester sí o sí, "acuésteme lo que me acueste" pensó Jo.

Se puso un precioso vestido blanco estampado de pequeñas flores rojas, le quedaba justo arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón le resaltaba el talle, se calzó unas botas cafés y se hizo unas ligeras ondas en el cabello, el maquillaje fue sencillo, se miró al espejo y recordó las palabras de Anna "tan bonita como una princesa de Disney".

- Te ves preciosa- le dijo su madre, besándola en la mejilla.

Jo miró a su madre, guapa como siempre, con el cabello en una trenza francesa, jeans, zapatos de piso y una blusa celeste, se preguntó por qué nunca había tratado de rehacer su vida.

Ellen podría manejar con los ojos cerrados, habían visitado tantas veces a los Winchester que más que saberlo de memoria, parecía que tenían ese camino tatuado en el cerebro.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, se oían gritos y risas de niños, Jo llevaba el regalo de Adam en la mano derecha, entraron a la sala, encontrando a sus amigos de siempre: Bobby con su inseparable gorra de camionero, John Winchester con la mirada siempre triste a pesar de su sonrisa, Gabe y su cara de niño travieso, Ash vestido como todo un punk, Sam con esa expresión tan inocentona, Anna con el doctor Crowley…

- ¿Dónde está el chico del cumpleaños?- preguntó Ellen, mientras saludaba a todo el mundo.

- Él y Dean fueron a comprar algunas cosas- aclaró John – van a regresar brincando, créeme, no sé quién de los dos está más emocionado con la fiesta-

- Si no lo detienes seguro que Dean termina saltando en los juegos inflables- comentó Anna, sonriendo – por cierto Jo, estás guapísima con ese vestido-

- Oh, gracias- respondió Joanna, con las mejillas algo rojas – tú también te ves linda-

- No voy a discutir eso- siguió Anna - ¿a quién te vas a llevar a la camita esta noche?-

- Anna Milton…- dijo Ellen, con tono de advertencia.

- Lo único que me llevo a la camita son mis almohadas- respondió Joanna, sonriendo – y el vestido es una baratija que compré en rebaja sobre rebaja, ya sabes que no me gusta gastar demasiado en ropa-

- Pues se te ve muy bien- insistió Anna – ven, siéntate conmigo, y tú también siéntate, Ellen, no estamos trabajando-

- No me hables de trabajo- bufó Ellen, dejándose caer en un sillón – tengo que cubrir el turno de noche hoy-

- ¿Por qué?- exclamó Ash, frunciendo el ceño – malditos esclavistas, ¡anarquía!, Florence Nightingale se levantará de la tumba-

- Estás loco- se rió Ellen – Ruby me llamó, necesitan gente en urgencias, me pagarán el doble, no creo que a Florence le moleste-

- En tal caso…- cedió Ash – pero sigo pensando que nos tratan como chachas-

- Ok, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo el doctor Crowley, sonriendo – aunque intento ser un buen cristiano con mis enfermeras, entenderán que cuando estás abriendo el pecho de un hombre para sacarle el corazón lo último que pasa por tu mente es decir por favor y gracias-

- Se entiende- intervino Gabe – pero hay modos de pedir las cosas, a mí me tocó estar en quirófano antes de que Zachariah se retirara, era terrible, gritando como loco, insultando a quien se le pusiera en frente…-

- Pero luego llegó Nicholas y comenzamos a recordar al doctor Zach con cariño- dijo Jo, sonriendo – pero dijimos que no hablaríamos de trabajo-

- Pues yo sólo digo que voy a comprarle flores a mis amigas de quirófano- comentó Crowley.

- Tú le compras flores a otra mujer y ya vas a ver cómo te va- le dijo Anna, apretándole la mano cariñosamente – mejor chocolates-

- ¿Chocolates?-

- Sí, de esos que tienen forma de conchitas y estrellas de mar-

- ¿Por qué chocolates?-

- Porque sí, Fergus, deja de preguntar- bufó Anna, aunque sonriendo – desde tiempos inmemoriales el personal de enfermería es recompensado por los agradecidos pacientes con chocolates-

- Ya, compraré un par de cajas- cedió Crowley – y una para medicina interna también-

Entonces escucharon las risas de Adam, él y Dean regresaban de su encargo pero no venían solos, el doctor Castiel venía con ellos, entre él y Dean llevaban a Adam de la mano, levantándolo de vez en vez, haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo?- preguntó Adam, dando saltos - ¿Puedo?-

- Claro- respondió Castiel, entregándole una bolsa al niño – feliz cumpleaños, Adam-

El niño abrió la bolsa con cara de ilusión pero su expresión cambió enseguida.

- ¿Libros?- preguntó con decepción, sacando cuatro libros de la bolsa – es que…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué le dices en ese tono?, estos libros son geniales, ¿en serio nunca los has leído?-

- El Hobbit…- leyó Adam - ¿qué es un hobbit?-

- Léelo y sabrás- le dijo Castiel.

- Y El Señor de los Anillos, hmm…- Adam suspiró – la mayoría de los invitados trajo figuras de acción, ¿sabes?-

- Pfff, bobadas, estos libros son más entretenidos que esas cosas de plástico, léelos y luego dime si no quisieras ser un dúnadan del norte, un jinete de Rohan, un valiente guerrero de los senescales de Gondor, heredero de Durin, un elfo del bosque negro o un hobbit-

- Ay, Castiel, eres un ñoño- bufó Adam.

- Cuando se trata de Tolkien soy un ñoño, sí- admitió el doctor.

- ¿Entonces tú eres Castiel?- preguntó John – el de los ojos-

- ¿Los ojos?- preguntó el doctor – ah, perdón, sí, soy Castiel Novak, discúlpeme, llegué a su casa hablando de tonterías…-

- Mis hijos hablan tonterías peores- le dijo John, tendiéndole la mano – John Winchester-

- Mucho gusto, señor- contestó Castiel, estrechándole la mano a John – Dean insistió en que viniera…-

- Yo quería que vinieras también- dijo Adam – aunque me regales libros-

- _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, mellon_- pronunció Cas –cuando puedas entender lo que te dije hablaremos, Adam-

- Ñoño- bufó Adam.

- A jugar- le dijo John – anda, o será la última fiesta que te organizo-

Adam salió corriendo al patio, uniéndose a los juegos del resto de los niños, Joanna tuvo ocasión de acercarse a Dean, estaba tan guapo como de costumbre, y ella también estaba guapa ese día, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y no había manera de que…

- Hey, Jo, ¿qué pasa con esas fachas?- dijo Dean, riéndose – pareces muñeca de aparador-

- No le hagas caso- intervino Castiel – te ves preciosa-

- Gracias…- murmuró Jo, bajando un poco la mirada – eres muy amable-

- Sí, muchas gracias por la tarta del otro día- dijo Sammy, sonriendo – es el postre favorito de la familia-

- Ah, no fue nada- respondió Cas.

- ¿Le enviaste pay de manzana a la familia Winchester?, bendito seas, hijo- dijo Bobby, riéndose.

- Ah, no los he presentado- dijo Dean – Bobby Singer, el doctor Castiel Novak, residente de medicina interna y único en su especie-

- Mucho gusto, señor- saludó Castiel, sonrojado – no le crea nada a Dean, soy un simple médico-

- Uno que logró impresionar a Nick- dijo Crowley – no seas tan modesto, Castiel-

Jo se sentó de nuevo junto a Anna, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería, se supone que ella iba a ser el centro de atención, Dean debería estar mirándola a ella, no pendiente de presumir los logros del doctor Castiel.

El resto de la tarde fue pan con lo mismo, todo el mundo hablando de Castiel esto, Castiel aquello, Castiel aquí, Castiel allá, Castiel te saludará y bla bla bla.

Consiguió acercarse de nuevo a Dean, le tocó el hombro, obteniendo la atención que quería.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jo?- comenzó Dean.

- Verás, Dean, yo…-

Y la interrumpieron otra vez, ahora fue culpa de Anna y su novio, al tipo no se le había ocurrido mejor momento para entregarle un anillo de compromiso, qué bien, en otras circunstancias quizá hasta habría llorando pero lo único que le provocó entonces fue un coraje tremendo.

- ¿Es en serio?- siguió Anna, observando incrédula el anillo en su dedo.

- En serio, muy en serio, tanto que compré un anillo de diamantes- le dijo Crowley - ¿entonces es un sí?-

- Sí, claro que sí-

Se abrazaron y se besaron y bla bla bla bla, el mundo parecía conspirar en contra de Joanna, pero ella sabía que el que persevera alcanza, y ella estaba decidida a tener a Dean Winchester sí o sí.

- Ya tengo que irme, cariño- le dijo su madre, besándola en la frente – que Gabriel te lleve a casa, ¿sí?-

- No te preocupes, Ellen- dijo Gabe – que te vaya bien-

A las seis todos se retiraron, Adam despidió a sus invitados en la puerta junto a su familia, Jo supo que había perdido su oportunidad, Dean seguía hablando con Castiel, parecía que tenían demasiadas cosas qué hablar, Jo no entendió por qué, se veían todos los días en el hospital.

- ¿Nos vamos, Jo?- le preguntó Gabe, sonriendo.

- Sí- cedió Joanna – vámonos de una vez-

Gabriel viajaba en una motocicleta que a Jo le recordaba un poco a la de su padre, subir a una moto en vestido es un poco inapropiado pero no le importó, ocupó el lugar del acompañante y rodeó a Gabe por la cintura, de repente sintió ganas de hacer algo estúpido.

- No quiero ir a casa- le dijo a Gabe – vamos a un bar, quiero tomar una copa-

- Como quieras-

Se tomó dos cervezas…bueno, tal vez cuatro, estaba a mitad de su quinta cerveza, Gabe la miraba en silencio y entonces Jo lo notó, su amigo tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

- Gabe…-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?-

El pobre Gabriel escupió la cerveza, tosió un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

- ¿No te parezco linda?-

- Por supuesto que me pareces linda- respondió Gabe, acariciándole la mejilla – me pareces hermosa, Jo…-

- Entonces…- siguió Jo, acercándose más a Gabe - ¿lo harías conmigo?-

Fueron a la parte de atrás del bar, Gabriel la empujó contra la pared, Jo se dejó hacer, Gabe la cargó, ella lo rodeó con las piernas, sintiéndolo entrar lentamente en ella, le arañó la espalda, le llenó la cara de besos, Gabe la sostenía con cuidado…

Y el placer la inundó por completo, soltó un gemido cuando llegó, Gabriel estaba gruñendo contra su cuello, Jo supo que para él también había terminado.

- Dean nunca va a quererme- dijo Jo, mientras Gabe le besaba el cuello.

- No, creo que no- respondió Gabriel, ayudándola a poner los pies en el suelo.

- Pensé que podría llamar su atención con esto- dijo Jo, señalando su vestido – pero él sólo tenía ojos para el doctor Castiel, ¿por qué demonios?-

- Creo que es obvio, Jo-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- No me corresponde a mí decirlo- siguió Gabe.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo, Gabe?, ¿por qué Dean no me mira?-

- Jo…- suspiró Gabe – tú tampoco ves muchas cosas-

Hubo algo en la manera en que Gabriel la miró, algo en el tono de su voz que hizo que Joanna se sintiera culpable.

- Me tengo que ir-

- Déjame llevarte-

- No, tomaré un taxi, hasta luego-

Prácticamente salió corriendo del bar, tomó el primer taxi que vio y fue a casa donde pudo tomar un larguísimo baño, no podía quitarse la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

Pasó un fin de semana horrible, no podía dejar de pensar en Dean, sentía que si seguía amándolo en silencio su corazón iba a explotar, debía hablarle de sus sentimientos ya.

Cuando llegó el lunes estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Dean, confesarle lo que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo le inquietaba encontrarse con Gabriel, su amigo intentó llamarla varias veces en fin de semana pero no le respondió.

- Buenos días- saludó Jo.

Recibió las respuestas usuales, pero había algo con Gabe, podía sentirlo, la sonrisa de su amigo estaba tan distinta…

La mañana le estaba pareciendo eterna, sólo quería ver a Dean llegar para poder hablarle, además Gabe seguía con ese algo extraño que la hacía sentir tan mal, trataba de fingir que todo estaba como siempre pero era difícil.

- Ok, dime de una vez qué pasó- le preguntó Anna cuando estuvieron a solas - ¿qué le hiciste a Gabe?-

- Nada-

- No me mientas, Joanna Beth- gruñó la pelirroja – dime ya o encontraré la manera de enterarme-

- Es que…-

- ¡Dime!-

- Pues…después de la fiesta de Adam, Gabe y yo fuimos a un bar…-

- Ajá, ¿y?-

- Bebimos-

- Sí, ¿qué más?-

- Yo, bueno, es que…-

- Jo, ya dime-

- Tenía un plan, Anna, quería acercarme a Dean, hablar con él…yo qué sé, quería decirle que…-

- Entiendo-

- Pero no pude hacerlo, él ni siquiera me miró, y cuando Gabe y yo estábamos en el bar pues…le pregunté sí le parecía bonita, él dijo que sí, luego le pregunté sí él…pues…-

- ¿Pues…?-

- Le pregunté sí se acostaría conmigo y… ya sabes-

- ¿Te acostaste con Gabriel?-

- Prácticamente no nos acostamos porque estábamos de pie, bueno, él estaba de pie y yo…-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- exclamó Anna, negando con la cabeza – en serio, Jo, ¿qué demonios pensabas?-

- Pues eso, no estaba pensando, pero no importa, hoy hablaré con Dean y…-

- Ay, Jo- suspiró Anna – haz lo que quieras-

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?-

- Ya lo dijiste tú, Dean no te prestó atención en toda la fiesta…-

- Sí, se la pasó con Castiel, ¿y qué?-

- ¿No es obvio?-

- No-

- Pff, olvídalo-

Por fin Dean apareció, sonriendo y tan guapo como siempre, bajaron a comer juntos, Jo tuvo que disimular su molestia, Dean se la pasó hablando con el doctor Castiel, pero el residente tuvo que salir casi corriendo del comedor y Jo vio su oportunidad; al terminar el almuerzo se acercó a Dean, respiró hondo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Dean?-

- Claro, Jo-

- Bueno, Dean… - ¿por dónde comenzar?- bien, es que tú siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo…-

- Y tú conmigo, Jo-

- Sí pero…siempre cuidabas de mí, ¿recuerdas?, cuando los niños se metían conmigo en la primaria, luego esa vez con Rick…-

- ¿Rick?, ¿qué con ese imbécil?-

- Pues…que lo golpeaste-

- ¿Qué?-

- Lo golpeaste, Dean, ¿lo has olvidado?, fue a mi casa a pedirme perdón, tenía la cara llena de moretones-

- Yo no golpee a Rick, Jo-

- ¿Qué?-

- Aunque ganas no me faltaron- aclaró Dean – Gabriel fue quien lo golpeó, pensé que lo sabías-

- Oh…-

Todo fue claro entonces, fue como un balde de agua fría en la cara y Joanna se sintió terrible, la peor persona del universo, se había portado como una idiota con Gabe, tanto tiempo actuando como tarada, hablando de lo guapo que era Dean en las narices de Gabriel, de lo mucho que le gustaba y cuanto deseaba ser su novia.

- ¿Qué me querías decir, Jo?-

- Me tengo que ir-

Encontró a Gabriel dormitando en la estación de enfermería, ¿qué debería decirle?

- Jo- dijo Gabe, bostezando – me iré a comer entonces-

- No, Gabe, espera- dijo ella, sintiendo que temblaba de pies a cabeza – quería…yo…Gabe, lo siento mucho-

- ¿Qué?-

- He sido una tonta, Gabe, todo el tiempo hablándote de Dean…-

- Oh, entonces ya lo sabes- rió Gabriel – está bien, Jo, no lo hacías a propósito-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- Porque estás tan enamorada de Dean- respondió Gabe, sonriendo – no quería amargarte ese amor con mis tonterías-

- Gabe…-

- Jo, en serio no tienes de qué preocuparte-

- Pero el otro día…-

- Olvidaremos ese día si quieres- le dijo Gabriel – Jo, tú eres una chica tan hermosa…no tienes qué sufrir por el amor de nadie, ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera muchísimo, Jo, porque te lo mereces-

Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa más y se encaminó al elevador, Joanna supo que, de todas las decisiones importantes de su vida, aquella sería la más fácil de tomar, por eso corrió tras Gabriel y lo abrazó como nunca antes.

- Ya lo encontré- le dijo, con la cara bañada en lágrimas – no te vayas, Gabe-

- Sólo iba a comer, Joanna Beth- le contestó Gabriel, abrazándola – pero puedo morirme de inanición si tú me lo ordenas-

Se colgó del cuello de Gabe y lo besó, sintiendo la sonrisa aún en los labios.

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó Anna – pensé que jamás te darías cuenta, Jo-

- Soy lenta pero no tonta- le contestó Jo, sonriendo.

- Tendrás que explicar unas cuantas cosas, Joanna- le dijo su madre, fingiendo estar enojada.

- Creo que me perdí de mucho- dijo Ash, acercándose – estaba cambiándole las sábanas a la señora Collins, ¿no han visto a Castiel?, es paciente suya y…-

- OH DIOS MÍO- exclamó Joanna - ¡DEAN Y EL DOCTOR CASTIEL ESTÁN…!-

- Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió Gabe, tapándole la boca con la mano – se supone que no sabemos nada-

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- siguió Jo, sin salir de su asombro – es tan obvio-

- Ellos no se han rendido todavía- dijo Ash, riéndose – tú espera y ya verás-

- Pero… ¿qué dirá John?, ¿cómo van a…?-

- Ay, Jo, eso está fuera de nuestras manos- dijo Ellen, suspirando – tú finge demencia y ya, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo-

Joanna recordaba las palabras de Rick siempre que miraba a Gabe, ella tampoco creía en el amor a primera vista, pero sí creía que el corazón cambiaba en cuestión de segundos, había momentos en la vida que tenían ese efecto, se ponía a ella misma como ejemplo: sólo un momento bastó para que su amor de años por Dean se desvaneciera, sólo un momento fue necesario para saber que Gabriel era el indicado para ella, sólo un momento para darse cuenta que el doctor Castiel Novak y Dean Winchester estaban obviamente enamorados hasta los huesos.

Pero claro, ese momento mágico aún no llegaba para esos dos, "pero ya llegará" pensaba Jo "y no van a saber ni qué los golpeó".

* * *

><p><strong>Y...<strong>

**no sé, amo a Jo, amo a Gabe, hice algo loco xD**

**un beso.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Cómo tener un buen día II**

Bostezó largamente, se talló los ojos y miró el expediente frente a él, con aire resignado, trató de continuar su trabajo y mantenerse positivo.

Los turnos en el hospital comenzaban a alargarse, llegaba cada vez más temprano y se iba cada vez más tarde, sus horas de sueño eran pocas y malas, de un tiempo para acá sobrevivía de puro café y galletas, las comidas decentes las tenía que relegar para los fines de semana.

- Toma- le dijo Jo, dejando un vaso de café frente a él – está muy caliente, con cuidado-

- Eres muy amable, gracias- respondió Cas – me hacía falta-

- Deberías tomar un descanso- le dijo Ellen - ¿desde qué hora estás aquí?-

- Muy temprano- dijo Castiel, dándole un gran trago al café – si continúo trabajando podré irme a las tres o cuatro-

- Ya estás probando las mieles de la residencia médica- bromeó Ash – pero querías ser internista-

- Con todo mi corazón- respondió Castiel, sonriendo – créanme o no, estoy feliz con esto-

- Tu concepto de la felicidad es muy extraño- le dijo Anna – nosotros iremos a comer, te dejamos con Gabe y Ash, ¿otro café?-

- Si no es molestia-

- Sin leche y dos de azúcar- dijo Anna – no te preocupes, te lo traemos-

- Gracias- contestó el médico – ahm, ¿Dean no vino hoy?-

- No sabemos- dijo Ellen - ¿lo necesitabas para algo?-

- No- contestó Cas, bajando la vista – sólo ehh quería saber si estaba bien, es todo, bueno, no las entretengo más, vayan a comer-

- Ajá, volveremos con tu café- le dijo Jo – Gabe, te encargo al doctor, que no se duerma encima de los expedientes-

- Pierde cuidado, cariño – dijo Gabriel.

Los enfermeros se retiraron a hacer su trabajo, dejando a Cas en la estación, cabeceando de vez en vez, siguió con su firme propósito de terminar todo para la tarde, le hacían falta sus buenas horas de sueño pero prefería cobrárselas en casa, de ser preferible en su camita, y de hecho últimamente pensaba cada vez más y más en tener una almohada humana para abrazar en su cama, el candidato principal (y único) para ocupar el puesto era Dean Winchester, pero Cas prefería no hacerse esperanzas.

Sí, Dean le coqueteaba a veces, incluso podría decirse que "le tiraba el calzón", a Cas le hubiera gustado agarrar esos preciosos calzones y…pero Dean, según sabía, era más heterosexual que el pay de manzana que tanto amaba.

Si el Winchester tenía ganas de probar con Castiel, él le hubiera dejado probar y probar todo lo que quisiera, comérselo si se le daba la gana, ¿pero qué tal si luego se arrepentía?, no podría soportar un "lo siento, dice mi mamá que siempre no, la verdad no me van las pollas", en tal caso prefería seguir siendo una especie de fruto prohibido para Dean Winchester, "pero nadie se resiste a probar…" dijo una voz en su cabeza "y cuando Dean lo haga…"

No, mejor dejarse de tonterías y sueños locos, ahora tenía un caso interesantísimo y era necesario poner toda su energía en él.

Entonces vio a Dean acercarse por el pasillo y todas sus resoluciones se fueron al carajo, se levantó casi de un brinco y sonrió como estúpido.

- Hola, Dean- saludó, sin quitar la sonrisa.

- Hola, Cas-

Pero Dean se veía diferente, Castiel lo siguió con la mirada, el conserje parecía caminar por pura suerte, Cas se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

- Estás como zombie, Dean, ¿qué pasó?-

- Trabajé anoche- dijo el Winchester – necesitaban un velador en la construcción cerca de aquí, sólo por una noche-

- ¿Y no has dormido nada?-

- No-

- Dean, no debiste venir-

- Necesitamos el dinero-

Cas se mordió el labio de frustración, comprendía a su amigo, su familia tenía una situación complicada, no estaban en la calle pero vivían al día, entendía que Dean quisiera aprovechar todas las oportunidades de trabajo pero no a costa de su salud.

- Venga, dormirás un poco- le dijo Cas, quitándole el trapeador de las manos – cuando estés repuesto podrás seguir con el trabajo-

- Tengo que limpiar…-

- Yo lo haré, ahora vamos-

Condujo a Dean hasta los dormitorios de los residentes, por fortuna no había nadie (cosa rara), lo hizo recostar en una cama, salió de nuevo al corredor para encontrarlo vacío, suspiró de alivio y puso manos a la obra.

Las tareas de Dean eran más complicadas de lo que parecían, pronto le estuvo doliendo la espalda baja y las manos, además la frente se le cubría de sudor a cada rato, los pacientes lo observaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde está el joven de las pecas?- preguntó una señora, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ah, se refiere a Dean- dijo Castiel, riendo – el joven de las pecas está muy cansado, como su médico lo envié a tomar una siesta-

- Es un muchacho trabajador- siguió la señora – y usted es muy bueno, doctor, ¿no se meterá en problemas por esto?-

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba…

- Descuide, no pasará nada-

Lo dudaba muchísimo, mejor se apresuraba a terminar con el trabajo, después de todo no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que Lucifer apareciera y…

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Novak?-

- ¡Dios-padre-misericordioso!- exclamó Castiel, soltando el trapeador del puro susto.

- ¡Novak!- vociferó Lucifer - ¿Dónde está el holgazán de Winchester?-

- Durmiendo- respondió Cas, recogiendo el trapeador del suelo – fue idea mía, doctor, él no…-

- ¿En las camas de los residentes?- gritó Nicholas, morado del coraje - ¡Despiértelo inmediatamente!-

- No es necesario- bufó Dean, acercándose – con tanto grito que pega no se puede dormir-

- ¿Cómo te atreves, conserje?- bramó Lucifer – Y usted, Novak, ¿en qué estaba pensando?-

- No podía dejarlo trabajar así- explicó Castiel – se caía de sueño y…-

- Es su trabajo- gruñó Nicholas – y usted no debe involucrarse con los empleados del hospital, ya he pasado por alto la amistad que tiene con el personal de enfermería, Novak, pero llegar a esto…deme sus expedientes-

- Por favor, doctor…-

- No me ruegue, Novak, lo detesto, deme los expedientes-

- Sí, doctor-

Él no era del tipo de personas que rogaran, también tenía su orgullo y no pensaba ceder aunque se tratara del doctor Nicholas, tomó los expedientes y se los entregó a Lucifer, quien seguía rojo de rabia.

- Ahora quiero que se largue- dijo Nicholas – no quiero verlo en lo que resta de la jornada, preséntese mañana una hora antes de lo normal para ver qué haré con usted-

- Pero no es justo- intervino Dean – Cas sólo quería ayudarme, el que debería recibir un castigo soy yo, es culpa mía-

- No, Dean- le interrumpió Cas – son mis acciones y debo responder por ellas-

- No hiciste nada malo, Cas-

- Winchester, ya basta- gruñó Nicholas.

- Es que Cas…-

- Lárgate tú también- bufó Lucifer – vete, si veo tu estúpida cara un segundo más te juro que…-

- Sabe que está siendo injusto- continuó el Winchester – Cas no ha hecho nada malo, ¿por qué tiene que…?-

- Si no te largas en este momento te juro que tu querido "Cas" va a pagar las consecuencias de tu idiotez, Winchester, ¡desaparécete!-

Dean apretó los puños, contuvo un insulto y se alejó a grandes trancos.

- Novak- llamó Nicholas – lo quiero puntual mañana, ¿entendido?-

- Sí, señor-

Alcanzó a Dean en los vestidores, el conserje ya se había cambiado de ropa, parecía furioso, Castiel no supo qué decirle.

- Ese maldito…- masculló Dean – es un imbécil, Cas, no te merecías eso-

- Está bien-

- No está bien-

- Cálmate, Dean-

- Me enfurece saber que tienes problemas por mi culpa-

- Te lo dije antes, fueron mis acciones, las consecuencias son mías, no podía dejar que trabajaras así, pudiste haberte hecho daño-

- Ay, Cas- suspiró Dean - ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- ¿Eh?-

- Es decir, el resto del día- rió Dean – estamos fuera hasta mañana por lo menos-

- Pensaba ir a casa y no hacer nada-

- Pues cancela tus increíbles planes, hoy traigo el impala-

Siguió a Dean al estacionamiento donde el precioso impala de John Winchester los esperaba, Castiel ocupó en el asiento del copiloto y entonces recordó que no había preguntado a dónde iban, volvió la vista hacia a Dean quien sonreía, con los ojos en el camino y las manos en el volante, Cas nunca lo había visto tan contento, prefirió seguir en silencio por miedo a romper ese momento.

El auto se detuvo y el hechizo se rompió, Dean los había llevado a una escuela, Cas ya no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

- Venimos por Adam y Sam- explicó Dean, mientras enviaba un mensaje por su celular – no se tardarán mucho, luego iremos a la feria-

- ¿A la feria?-

- A la feria- rió Dean - ¿o preferirías ir a otro lugar?-

- No, está bien pero, ehm, ¿no estás cansado?-

- Nah, ya estoy mejor, todo gracias a ti, Cas-

- No fue nada- respondió Castiel, enrojeciendo – Dean, la verdad es que…-

- ¡Dean!- gritó Adam, corriendo hacia su hermano.

- Hey- contestó Dean, acariciando el cabello de Adam.

- Castiel- saludó Adam - ¡ya estoy leyendo los libros que me regalaste!-

- ¿Y qué tal?-

- ¡Están geniales!, leí el Hobbit y acabo de terminar el primero del Señor de los Anillos-

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado- dijo Cas, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó Dean.

- Todo bien- dijo Sam, acercándose - ¿pasó algo?, ¿por qué nos sacaste de clases?-

- No pasó nada, bueno, algo así, el punto es que iremos a la feria- explicó Dean.

- ¡Sí, la feria!- exclamó Adam, brincando - ¿me puedo subir a la montaña rusa?-

- Claro- le dijo Dean – pero mejor nos vamos ya-

- ¿Cómo que a la feria?- habló Sam – y ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías estar trabajando, también el doctor Castiel-

- Larga historia- suspiró Cas.

- Te contamos luego- dijo Dean – vámonos ya-

Castiel no podía recordar la última vez que había ido a una feria, todo era color con las luces, los anuncios y los premios de los juegos, había un brillo extraño que inundaba el lugar, risas y pláticas alegres, olor a palomitas, algodón de azúcar y manzanas de caramelo, fue como entrar en un recuerdo feliz de la infancia, uno que nunca tuvo.

Subieron a muchos juegos, Cas no podía dejar de gritar y reírse junto a Adam, incluso disfrutó el paseo en la montaña rusa, jugó a pesar de saber que muchos de aquellos juegos estaban truqueados, se ganó un peluche gigante de un gorila morado, no sabía dónde iba a poner aquello pero le dio igual.

- Quiero ir a las tazas y al carrusel y…- comenzó Adam.

- Tranquilo, campeón- dijo Dean – iremos a comprar algo de comer y luego sigues en los juegos que quieras-

Terminaron sentados en una mesa frente al carrusel, comiendo hot dogs, papas con queso, manzanas acarameladas y más dulces, Adam no quiso comer nada, se fue directo a los juegos.

- Hace muchísimo que no pisaba una feria- dijo Cas, mientras comía una papa – son geniales-

- Se nota- rió Dean – no sé quién se divertía más, Adam o tú-

- ¿Qué demonios vas hacer con ese peluche?- preguntó Sam, señalando el gorila morado.

- Hm, no sé- se rió Cas – probablemente lo use para acurrucarme en la noche, ya sabes, para abrazarlo y eso-

- Mejor consigue uno de carne y hueso- le dijo Dean, riéndose.

- Si fuera tan sencillo…- suspiró Cas, enrojeciendo – no pienses que no lo he considerado-

- Entonces…- comenzó Sam – ehm, ¿no tienes…novio?-

- No- rió Cas – tengo soltería crónica-

- Ay, Cas- dijo Dean, sonriendo - ¿nunca tuviste una novia?-

- Sí, tuve una- le contó el doctor – y antes de que preguntes, sí, he tenido sexo con chicas-

- Vaya, ¿y qué pasó?- insistió Dean.

- Era una chica muy guapa, yo la quería, éramos buenos amigos, decidimos comenzar a salir cuando le dije que creía que era gay, y ella, pobre, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, sólo consiguió que llegara una vez y…bueno, fue en su cara-

Sam y Dean estaban partiéndose de risa, Castiel se les unió poco después.

- Pobre chica- dijo Dean, riendo – qué grosero, Cas-

- Lo sé- suspiró Castiel – después de eso terminamos, seguimos como amigos hasta que acabé la facultad, ella decidió hacer su residencia en otro estado, y después de ella no volví a salir con chicas, es decir, no en plan romántico-

- ¿Y cuando tuviste novio?- le preguntó Sammy.

- Ahh, eso fue en la facultad, estuvimos juntos muy poco, seis meses más o menos, pero no pasó mucho-

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que eres gay?- preguntó Dean.

- Porque…- Cas suspiró – me gustan los hombres, por eso, porque veo a un tipo guapo y siento algo que no me provocan las mujeres bonitas, porque ha habido mujeres muy importantes para mí y las quise a todas pero nunca las he deseado, nunca tuve ganas de tenerlas, ¿comprendes?, no como quisiera tener a ciertos hombres que conocí y conozco-

- ¿Cómo lo toman tus padres?- siguió Dean.

- No muy bien, son muy religiosos, siguen sin perdonármelo-

- Debe ser duro- dijo Sam.

- A veces- admitió Cas – trato de no desanimarme-

Dejaron el tema al ver a Adam acercarse, con la sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad.

- Bueno, hermanito, creo que ya te subiste a todos los juegos por lo menos dos veces, es hora de volver a casa- le dijo Dean – además no has comido nada-

- Quiero ir a la casa del terror- dijo Adam, haciendo un pucherito – anda, Dean, eso último y te prometo que ya-

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Sam inmediato – se puede asustar, Dean, y luego tendrá pesadillas y…-

- No finjas, Sammy- rió Dean – el único asustado aquí eres tú-

- No es cierto- gruñó el muchacho – y no me llames Sammy frente al doctor-

- Pruébalo- siguió Dean – entremos a la casa, ¿o te da miedito?-

- Qué miedito ni qué miedito- bufó Sam – vamos de una vez-

Después de dejar el gorila de peluche en el auto, se dirigieron a la atracción, la casa en estaba pintada de negro, con monstruos y llamas de cartón en la fachada, Adam parecía contentísimo, Sam por su parte…bueno, temblaba un poco.

- Si te da miedo no deberías entrar- aconsejó Castiel.

- No tengo miedo- insistió Sam.

- Bueno, hay que entrar- dijo Dean, sonriendo - ¿listos?-

- ¡Sí!- gritó Adam.

Los pasillos estaban cubiertos de telas negras y telarañas de algodón, podían escucharse gritos y aullidos de fondo, lo primero que encontraron fueron fantasmas con grilletes, que lanzaban terribles gemidos, Adam se escondió detrás de Sam; de repente, un payaso salió de la nada y el pobre Sam se aterrorizó, salió corriendo con Adam detrás de él, Cas y Dean no pudieron contener las risas.

- Pobre Sammy- dijo Dean – los payasos le dan mucho miedo, no debí provocarlo para entrar-

- Estará bien- rió Cas- hay que alcanzar a esos dos valientes-

Siguieron andando entre tanto monstruo cutre, encontraron un ataúd de vampiro enorme, Dean no pudo evitar la tentación y lo abrió, metiéndose enseguida.

- Creo que este vampiro en vida fue más grande que Sammy, y más gordo además-

- Cabemos los dos ahí- se rió Castiel.

- Veamos- dijo Dean, tirando de Cas para que entrara también.

- Dean…- comenzó Castiel, sonrojado.

Dean lo rodeaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, apretándolo contra él, a pesar de la poca luz, Castiel pudo haber contado las pequitas en la nariz de Dean de no haber estado tan nervioso.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Cas- dijo el Winchester – a pesar de los problemas que te ocasioné-

- Me preocupo por ti porque me importas- respondió Castiel, mirando a Dean fijamente a los ojos – eres…eres muy importante para mí, Dean-

- Y tú para mí, Cas- continuó el rubio, acercando lentamente su rostro al de Castiel – mucho-

- ¿Sí?-

- Sí-

- ¿Entonces tú…?-

- ¿Yo?-

- Tú…yo…es decir…-

- Dime, Castiel-

- ¿Vas a besarme?-

Dean le respondió con un roce de labios, fue suave y rápido, pero suficiente para colorear las mejillas de Castiel de rojo, Dean le estaba sonriendo, se mojó los labios de una manera tan sensual que Cas pensó que se derretiría.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Dean.

- Ninguno- respondió Cas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio - ¿me besarás de nuevo?- Dean lo besó - ¿eso significa que me quieres?-

- Significa que me gustas, ¿estás bien con eso?-

- Perfecto- esta vez Cas fue quien besó.

- ¡DEAN!- eran los gritos de Sammy.

Se rieron otra vez, a pesar de que el momento se había perdido, no tardaron en encontrar a Sam y Adam, el día de juego había terminado.

Por más que insistió, Dean no pudo convencer a Cas de llevarlo a su casa.

- Al menos para que no lleves ese ridículo peluche en el autobús…-

- Ya nos veremos mañana- le dijo Castiel, sonriente.

- Mañana- repitió Dean – adiós-

Volvió a casa como flotando en un sueño, a pesar de los gruñidos de Sam y las quejas de Adam, lo más extraño vino a la hora de cenar, descubrió que el apetito se le había ido por completo.

Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, contempló el ángel de yeso que comprara su madre cuando estaba embarazada de él, le encantaba cuando su padre le contaba la historia de ese angelito tan soso, sonrió sin quererlo.

Mañana…hacía mucho que Dean no se sentía tan feliz por las palabras de alguien, por la promesa oculta detrás de la sonrisa de Castiel; Kerouac tenía razón, _mañana_ de repente se había convertido en la palabra más hermosa del mundo.

"Mañana…quisiera que _mañana_ fuera hoy".

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mucho que esto haya perdido la gracia y se convirtiera en algo tan cursi y todo D:<strong>

**En fin, me divierto escribiendo de todas maneras, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece el fic, retroalimentación y todo el rollo.**

**Yo sigo enamorada de Crowley, Dean, Cas y... dsfhdsjkfhkjdshfksd LAMENTO TANTO AMAR A MEG**

**Aunque en este fic ni sale, pero ahhsadsadf, es que Rachel Miner es bellísima y bla bla, **

**Besos :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- Las ventajas de tener un auto**

Para ser justos, el impala aún no era totalmente propiedad de Dean, su padre había decidido soltárselo para ir al trabajo y era suyo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando la camioneta de John se averiaba.

Dean conocía ese auto como la palma de su mano, podía arreglarlo en un dos por tres y cuando se sentaba al volante era como volar, una probadita de la libertad que no tenía; además ya no se levantaba tan temprano para ir a trabajar, tampoco debía soportar la lentitud del transporte público.

Ese día, por ejemplo, había llegado en menos de media hora al hospital, en parte por la velocidad de su bebé (como le decía al auto), en parte por el ansia que tenía de ver a cierta persona…cierta persona que acababa de subirse al elevador.

El Winchester corrió para alcanzar el ascensor, subió justo a tiempo y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

- Dean- saludó Cas, con esa voz rasposa tan suya – buenos días-

Sólo eran ellos dos en el elevador, Dean no necesitó pensárselo dos veces, apretó el botón del último piso.

- ¿Por qué…?-

Calló al doctor con un beso, primero suave, sintiendo a Cas ceder al contacto, arrinconó al residente contra la pared, profundizando el beso, deslizó su lengua lentamente, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata a sus acciones.

Castiel lo apretó contra sí, Dean soltó un gemido cuando su cadera chocó con la de Cas, continuó besándolo, acariciándolo donde las manos alcanzaban, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Castiel, subió la playera interior para encontrarse con dos pezones rosados y duros.

- ¿Pensaste en mí?- preguntó de pronto, tomando un pezón entre sus dedos, apretándolo despacio - ¿sí, Cas?-

- Sí- respondió Castiel, en un gemido – mucho, ¿tú?-

- No tienes idea-

Las reacciones de Cas eran deliciosas, hubiera seguido chupando esos pezones de no ser porque el ascensor amenazaba con detenerse, se separaron enseguida, Castiel se acomodó la ropa tan rápido como pudo, Dean notó que ambos tenían serios problemas luchando por salir de sus pantalones.

- Esperaré hasta que termines tu trabajo- habló Dean al oído de Cas – estaré en el estacionamiento, esperaré lo que haga falta-

Sintió a Cas estremecerse ante sus palabras, Dean quiso retenerlo a su lado para seguir besándolo pero lo dejó salir del elevador.

El día le pareció eterno pero la jornada por fin acabó, Dean corrió al estacionamiento, se metió al auto y esperó, sintiendo una extraña cosquilla en el vientre cuando divisó por fin a Castiel.

El joven doctor subió al auto, le sonrió a Dean, y el viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo por las veces que Cas indicó el camino a su departamento, ir tras el volante le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad a Dean, como si tuviera el control de la situación de alguna manera.

El departamento de Cas era amplio y estaba bastante limpio, había libros de medicina y algunas novelas, la habitación era sencilla, sólo la cama, un escritorio bien ordenado y unos cuantos libros más.

- Espérame un momento, por favor- dijo Cas, sonriendo aún – ponte cómodo-

Dean se quitó las botas y se sentó en la cama, de repente ya no se sentía tan en control como antes, miró para todos lados, como si buscara respuestas en algún sitio de la habitación, de verdad se iba a acostar con un hombre, pero no era cualquier hombre, se trataba de Castiel Novak, el doctor Castiel Novak, el residente de medicina interna más talentoso según el mismísimo Lucifer, Cas, con esos ojos azules tan bonitos.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía como loco, Dean se recostó en la cama y se sintió adormilado, la espera estaba haciéndose larga, entonces Cas entró en la habitación, le dedicó otra sonrisa y se subió a la cama con la agilidad de un gato, dejando a Dean debajo de él.

- Perdona, estaba preparándome – explicó Castiel, besando a Dean en los labios - ¿estás bien?-

- Bien-

Los labios se encontraron de nuevo en cálidos besos, las manos se deslizaron y la ropa dejó de estorbarles, Dean tuvo que parar un momento cuando contempló la desnudez del otro, colocó a Castiel debajo de él, dibujó cada contorno de aquel cuerpo con besos y caricias, era tan delicioso que pudo haber pasado toda una vida en ello.

- Dean…- suspiró Castiel, abrazándolo – deseaba tanto que esto pasara-

- Yo también- correspondió Dean.

Las piernas de Cas rodearon la cintura de Dean y supo lo que debía hacer a continuación, sólo que los nervios se lo impedían, era la primera vez que se sentía paralizado en una situación como esa.

- Tú vas aquí- dijo Cas, tomando el miembro de Dean y guiándolo hacia su entrada.

Se introdujo lentamente en el otro, viendo el deseo y el placer apareciendo en los ojos azules de Castiel, se empujó por completo en él, sintiendo que su mente se nublaba unos segundos, comenzó a moverse primero despacio, escuchando los jadeos de Cas.

- Más fuerte- pidió Cas, apretando su interior.

- Por favor, Cas, no hagas eso- gimió Dean, mordiendo el hombro de Castiel - ¿no te hago daño?-

- No- respondió Cas, sonriendo – más rápido, por favor-

Y hubo que aumentar la velocidad, aunque para ambos era como si el tiempo se detuviera de pronto, y fuera sólo la piel, el sudor y las manos de Castiel aferrándose a la espalda de Dean, y la boca de Dean buscando los recovecos más sensibles del cuello de Cas, el obsceno y excitante sonido de las pieles al chocar, y el placer aumentando con cada latido, con cada nombre suspirado, gemido, gritado.

Fue como una explosión: en su sexo, en su cabeza y en su corazón; Dean apretó a Castiel en un abrazo húmedo, su respiración acelerada comenzando a normalizarse, sentía la semilla del otro mojándole el vientre.

- ¿Dean?- llamó Cas entre jadeos - ¿estás bien?-

- Muy bien- respondió Dean, acomodándose al lado de Cas, sonrió al ver aquellos ojos azules tan limpios - ¿qué tal tú?-

- Excelente- contestó Cas, sonriendo – ha sido…-

- Sí-

Dean cerró los ojos, aún con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, recuperando la calma de a poco, entonces sintió a Castiel colocarse sobre él, abrió los ojos para encontrar al doctor sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

- Dame un momento más, no duraré mucho si…-

- No importa- dijo Castiel, moviendo sus caderas sobre las de Dean, causando que ambas hombrías se tocaran – me gusta hacerte sentir bien-

Cas mantuvo aquel roce un buen rato, Dean sólo podía jadear y suspirar, cuando intentaba moverse para dejar al doctor debajo éste se lo impedía con mano firme y una sonrisa; de pronto Castiel tomó el miembro de Dean y lo llevó a su entrada, comenzó a bajar las caderas hasta que lo tuvo dentro totalmente.

Las manos de Dean encontraron sitio en las caderas de Castiel, las acarició y sintió como empezaban a moverse, marcando un ritmo frenético que los llevó a ambos al límite.

Para cuando la cordura regresó a Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba agotadísimo, cubierto en sudor, saliva y otras cosas, jadeante y con ganas de dormirse al menos dos días seguidos, la habitación ya estaba oscura, Castiel dijo algo y se levantó a encender las luces y abrir la ventana, la noche los había alcanzado sin que lo sintieran.

Cas prácticamente lo arrastró al baño donde se ducharon juntos, Dean se vistió la pijama que le prestó su doctor, esperó a que Castiel cambiara las sábanas de la cama que habían acabado bastante sucias, y se acostó sin agregar más, dejando que Cas lo abrazara.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a casa?- preguntó Cas, preocupado – puedes llamar a tu padre o…-

- No quiero- dijo Dean, sonriendo.

No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Cas, ni ver otros ojos ni escuchar otra voz, Dean Winchester había encontrado la libertad que le negaban en el cuerpo de Castiel Novak, en sus besos y sus gemidos, era un placer diferente, con significado, un placer sencillo y a la vez lleno de complejidades.

Además, el impala estaba aparcado afuera, no había lugar a donde no pudiera llegar en ese bebé, ya pensaría después en qué hacer; algunas de las ventajas de conducir tus propias ruedas.

* * *

><p><strong>Normalmente actualizo los lunes pero como estaré terriblemente ocupada la semana próxima...<strong>

**en fin, espero que les guste el cap, nos leemos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Love is an open door**

Había un calor distinto en su cama, Castiel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Dean Winchester, se veía tan diferente así, tan tranquilo, tan…libre.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, miraron directo a los de Cas y la magia comenzó: una sonrisa, una chispa especial en sus ojos; era la energía arrolladora de Dean volviendo a él, algo que Cas encontraba fascinante.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?- preguntó Dean, sonriendo aún.

- Todo- le contestó Cas, besándolo suavemente – me gusta tu cara-

- Ya veo que sabes apreciar la belleza-

- Oh, cállate- se rió Castiel, levantándose de la cama - ¿desayuno?-

- ¿Lees mentes?, muero de hambre-

Preparó suficiente comida para un Dean hambriento, que de hecho era bastante, y se sentaron a desayunar juntos, intercambiando besos de vez en cuando, sonriendo como idiotas, apenas dándose cuenta que parecían una parejita de recién casados.

- Gracias por el desayuno- dijo Dean, abrazando a Cas y besándolo de nuevo – estuvo delicioso-

- Sí, no fue nada- respondió el doctor, algo sonrojado – Dean, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer-

- ¿Te refieres al mejor sexo de toda mi vida?- preguntó el Winchester, sonriendo – no creo que debamos hablar de ello-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No creo que pueda mantenerme sereno si tocamos el tema, Cas, probablemente te tumbe sobre la mesa y te lo haga aquí mismo, así que…-

- Dean- siguió Cas, más rojo que antes – no me refería a hablar del acto en sí, es decir, bueno…quiero que aclaremos la situación-

- ¿Situación?-

- Sí, bueno, aquí hay…eh, dos adultos que…ehm, han admitido sus sentimientos por el otro y, como adultos responsables que son, tuvieron sexo anoche que, cabe decir, disfrutaron muchísimo y…bueno, creo que…es decir, la gente tiene sexo sin compromiso todo el tiempo pero tú y yo, Dean, tú…yo quiero, es que yo…-

- Yo también, Cas- dijo Dean, sonriendo – sabes, nunca he tenido una relación estable, mi relación más larga fue de tres semanas pero…eh, contigo vale la pena intentar-

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-

- Muy en serio, Cas, no soy del tipo que dice cursilerías a la ligera-

- Te quiero, Dean-

- Lo sé-

El celular de Dean tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas así que, aunque les pesara a ambos, el Winchester debía regresar a casa y reportarse, claro que primero se dieron a la tarea de buscar toda la ropa de Dean esparcida por la habitación.

- Te veré el lunes, supongo- dijo Dean, besando a Castiel de nuevo – no puedo esperar a que sea lunes-

- Sólo será un día, Dean- rió Cas, regalándole otro beso al Winchester – podremos sobrevivir-

- Sí, ahora iré a que John Winchester me grite y me diga cuánto lo decepciono, cosa de rutina- dijo Dean, rodando los ojos – en serio, Cas, a veces sólo…ya sabes, quisiera tomar un descanso-

- ¿Cómo qué?, ¿vacaciones?-

- No sólo vacaciones, siempre he querido…tomar el impala y quemar las llantas en la carretera, ¿sabes?-

- Suena genial, ¿por qué no lo intentas?-

- No lo sé, Cas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, Sammy quiere ir a la Universidad, Adam merece una vida feliz, papá quiere que lo ayude con el taller y…-

- ¿Y tú qué quieres, Dean?, ¿no te mereces también una vida feliz?-

- Te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?, creo que es un inicio-

- Dean…-

Abrazó a Dean y lo besó, porque una hora más tarde o dos no harían ninguna diferencia en los regaños de John, se recostaron en la cama, viendo telebasura y comiendo palomitas, intercambiando besos y dejando que el teléfono de Dean sonara y sonara.

- Papá estará furioso- comentó Dean, riendo – da igual, valió la pena-

- Sí…- Cas suspiró – cuídate, nos veremos-

- Ajá, oye eh…llámame, ¿sí?-

- Sí-

Cuando Dean se fue, Castiel sintió algo extraño en el pecho, había vivido solo desde hacia suficiente tiempo para dejarse de esas sensiblerías, pero ahora…el departamento se vació terriblemente cuando Dean se marchó.

Tendría que estar saltando de alegría después de todo lo que había pasado con Dean, ahora estaban oficialmente juntos, Dean era el hombre más guapo que Cas hubiera visto en su vida y era suyo.

Y la cama, Dios-padre-misericordioso, la cama parecía tan grande ahora, sólo en pensar todas las cosas que hicieron y dijeron en ese colchón…

- Dean Winchester va a volverme loco- se dijo Cas, sonrojándose cada vez más.

Sí, terminaría volviéndolo loco pero no le importaba, Dean lo hacía feliz, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía la felicidad, desde que salió de casa de sus padres la vida para Castiel había sido difícil, nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos y ni se diga tratando de ligar, creyó que probablemente su destino era recurrir a las pajas por el resto de su vida, entonces llega Dean Winchester con sus ojos, su boca y su perfecta nariz y su destino se fue a la mierda, pero en el buen sentido.

Dean hacía que su corazón se volviera loco, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro, Dean era la persona que no estaba buscando, el novio que sus padres jamás aceptarían pero le daba igual, era su felicidad y, con suerte, él se convertiría en la felicidad de Dean.

Lo había descubierto al fin, con Dean Winchester se sentía él mismo, era una puerta a la libertad de ser quien en realidad era, a las sensaciones y a los sentimientos, al amor, por más cursi que sonara, y Dios sabía que Cas no dejaría que nada cerrara esa puerta.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día en la más pura inactividad cuando escuchó el timbre, tal vez Dean había olvidado algo, podría darle otro beso y..

- ¿Michael?-

- Hola, Cassie-

Michael Novak, el hijo perfecto, su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Oh, ven acá-

De pronto Cas se vio apretujado en un abrazo, sintiendo las palmadas no tan suaves de su hermano en la espalda.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Cassie- dijo Mike, sonriendo - ¿Cómo va todo?-

- Bien, bien…- respondió Cas, apenas notando la maleta que Michael llevaba - ¿piensas quedarte?-

- ¿Te molesta?-

- Oh, no, para nada, eh…pasa-

Michael parecía contento, se la pasó hablando de quién-sabe-qué cosas que Cas no entendió del todo, su cabeza seguía desconectada, los efectos secundarios de Dean Winchester.

- ¿Te ha ido bien, Cassie?-

- ¿Qué?, ah, sí, todo…bien-

- Si llegué en un mal momento…-

- No, no, Mike, no pasa nada- Cas sonrió- puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-

- Gracias, Cassie- dijo Michael – prepararé la cena-

Por más que Castiel insistió en dormir en la sala, Michael no se dejó convencer y terminaron compartiendo la cama de Cas, cosa bastante incómoda considerando lo que acababa de pasar con Dean unas horas antes, ahora su hermano dormía junto a él, bizarro.

La idea de pasar el domingo junto a Mike no le molestó en absoluto, pero cuando su hermano estaba cerca Cas se sentía un poco limitado, sabía que era injusto con Mike que tanto le había apoyado, pero no podía evitar esa sensación.

Sobra decir que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de llamar a Dean ni de enviarle un mensaje, pero bueno, sólo serían unos días con Mike, además vería al Winchester el lunes y le aclararía todo, ¿verdad?, no había nada de qué preocuparse…más o menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que sea cortito, me escapé de mis responsabilidades porque NO QUIERO HACER ESA MALDITA TAREA, AGHASDJHASKFDHSA!<strong>

**en fin, el título?, por esa canción de la peli de Frozen, me encantó xD, me encantó Hans...**

**bueno, espero que no tengan tanta tarea como yo**

**saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- Castiel Novak los prefiere rubios**

- Me decepcionas, Dean-

"Dime algo que no sepa, John", pensó Dean con amargura, sin embargo se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir el comentario, agachó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa que, por supuesto, no satisfizo a John Winchester.

- Creí que algo te había pasado, Dean- siguió papá Winchester – estaba a punto de llamar a Jody para que te buscaran, hijo, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?, ¿tan guapa estaba la chica?-

- ¿Qué?, no, yo…escucha, papá, ya te dije que lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

- Claro que no- bufó John – el impala se quedará en el garaje una semana-

- Sí, señor-

- Ahora ve y…yo qué sé, haz algo útil-

- Sí, papá-

Tenía qué admitir que le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, una semana sin el coche sería un infierno pero bien pudo ser un mes entero, además tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar como para molestarse por el auto en ese momento.

Siguiendo las palabras de su padre, Dean tomó la podadora y recortó el césped de la casa, pequeños episodios de familia normal americana que los Winchester se podían permitir.

Estaba tomando un merecido descanso cuando sus hermanos llegaron del club, Adam con su uniforme del equipo de fútbol, cubierto de lodo y con la carita enrojecida por el sol, y Sam tan…Sam como de costumbre.

- ¡Dean!- exclamó Adam, corriendo hacia él - ¡metí dos goles!-

- Genial, pequeño- le felicitó Dean, sonriendo – ahora ve y toma un baño, pon la ropa en el cesto, ¿sí?-

- Sí- dijo Adam, corriendo a la casa - ¡Papá, metí dos goles!-

- Debiste verlo, estuvo brillante- le dijo Sam, sentándose junto a él - ¿me vas a decir quién fue esta vez?-

- ¿Quién?-

- Sí, Dean, ¿fuiste con Lisa?, ella te gusta, ¿o no?, ¿o ligaste a otra chica de la que no me has contado?-

- No, no fui con Lisa- suspiró Dean.

- Papá estaba preocupado-

- Lo dudo- bufó Dean – pero en fin, nada pasó, todo está bien-

- No deberías desaparecer así, Dean- siguió Sammy – al menos pudiste llamar-

- Quise hacerlo pero, ehm, estaba ocupado-

- Sí, me imagino- dijo Sammy, sonriendo – en fin, no te preguntaré más-

- Gracias por eso- respondió Dean – vamos, preparemos la comida-

La verdad no tenía hambre, sólo podía pensar en Cas, cuando estaba con él era…bueno, diferente, todo era diferente, confiaba en él, se sentía bien a su lado, como en familia, y eso para Dean significaba mucho.

Recordaba la sensación de esa piel bajo sus dedos, el sabor de su boca y los gemidos, su nombre suspirado en labios de Castiel Novak, sólo de recordarlo sentía la temperatura empezar a subir.

Pasó el resto del día sin novedades, papá estaba enojado o fingía estarlo, sinceramente no le importaba mucho en ese momento, ya se preocuparía después.

Revisó su celular antes de dormir para encontrar, con decepción, que no tenía ningún mensaje de Cas, pero no debía preocuparse, ya le llamaría después, no había problema.

Los domingos en casa de la familia Winchester eran de deportes, John se sentaba en su viejo sillón, cerveza en mano y ojos en la pantalla, Adam se sentaba a su lado, Sammy fingía interés y leía un libro a ratos, Dean generalmente era más entusiasta a la hora de ver los partidos, pero volvemos a lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en Castiel, revisaba el celular cada cinco segundos, sintiendo la frustración crecer.

- Hey, Dean- llamó su padre – Ve por unas botanas a la tienda-

- Sí, papá-

Bueno, al menos ya le dirigía la palabra aunque fuera para mandarlo, Dean tomó un par de billetes de la cartera de su padre y con un "vuelvo enseguida" salió de casa directo a la tienda, debía llevar papas fritas, cacahuates, tal vez más cervezas y…

- ¿Cas?- murmuró Dean para sí.

Castiel también estaba en la tienda, parecía estar muy concentrado en las latas de atún del estante, Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja, podía escaparse unos diez o quince minutos con Cas y decirle alguna mentirilla a su padre, estaba a punto de acercarse al doctor cuando un prototipo de hombre perfecto se acercó a Cas y lo abrazó.

El modelo en cuestión era alto, rubio y de ojos celestes, era una de las personas más guapas que Dean había visto en su vida, no sólo hombres, personas en general, y ese sex symbol estaba abrazando a Cas y Cas lo permitía y le estaba sonriendo y…

"Al doctor Novak le gustan los rubios", pensó Dean al recordar las palabras de Anna, y ese sujeto era rubio como un rayito de sol, rubio y alto y sexy y… "y está con Cas, y es mejor que tú".

Esperó a que Cas y el tipo ese se fueran, pagó las cosas y regresó con su familia, aunque ya no tenía ganas de ver el partido, subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, ahogando los gritos de frustración en la almohada, ¿por qué se sentía así?

- Porque estás enamorado- se dijo a sí mismo – y estás jodido, Dean-

Cas no lo llamó en todo el día, después de haberlo visto con el tipo más guapo del universo eso sólo podía significar una cosa…más o menos.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- Michael**

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que fuera lunes, pero ese día era la excepción porque vería a Dean Winchester, SU NOVIO, así con letras mayúsculas.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no salir corriendo a buscar a Dean por los pasillos, en verdad estaba siendo difícil, quería verlo, hablarle, besarlo si era posible, contarle cada detalle de su fin de semana y etcétera.

Entonces lo vio, Dean se acercaba por el pasillo, audífonos puestos y cara de aburrimiento, hasta con esa expresión se veía guapo, Cas sonrió y se levantó enseguida de su asiento.

- Hola, Dean-

Pero Dean ni lo miró, pasó de largo y Cas se quedó petrificado, la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro, ¿estaba Dean molesto con él?, estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle cuando Lucifer apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sus avances, Novak, ahora- bufó Nicholas.

- Sí, doctor-

Comenzó a recitarle cual letanía las novedades, uno de sus pacientes ya podía ser dado de alta, Lucifer le estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre la papelería que debía entregarle al paciente; Cas sentía que la charla se estaba extendiendo demasiado, vio a Dean otra vez, ya se marchaba.

- Está bien, Novak, siga trabajando- cortó Nick, entrando a la estancia médica.

Castiel suspiró de alivio y fue tras Dean, le tocó el hombro y el Winchester le dedicó una mirada ceñuda.

- ¿Qué?- gruñó Dean.

- Ah, eh, hola…- dijo Cas, sorprendido – ehmmm, supongo que estás molesto-

- Supones bien, Cas-

- Escucha, Dean, en verdad quería llamarte pero tuve un contratiempo y…-

- Sí, ya supe qué tipo de contratiempo tuviste-

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Cas?, ¿Qué me engañaste?-

- No, Dean, yo no…-

- ¡Cassie!-

Michael se acercó a los dos muchachos, apretando en un abrazo a su hermano pequeño y besándole la mejilla, todo ante la mirada furiosa de Dean.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Michael?- preguntó Cas, sonrojado – anda, suéltame-

- ¿Así me recibes?, eres malo, Cassie-

- No me digas Cassie- bufó Castiel - ¿Qué pasa?-

- Yo mejor me voy, no quiero estorbar- dijo Dean.

- No estorbas para nada- siguió Mike, sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Eres amigo de mi hermanito?-

- ¿Hermanito?-

- ¿Cassie no te ha contado de mí?-

- No, eh… soy Dean Winchester, soy amigo de Cas-

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Michael Novak, el hermano mayor de Cassie-

- Oh…- Dean estaba atónito – un placer-

- Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí, Mike- intervino Castiel.

- Ah, es que voy a dar unas conferencias en el hospital-

- ¿Aquí?-

- Sí, pequeño Cas, me quedaré una semana en la ciudad, espero que no te incomode que no te haya dicho todo antes, quería que fuera una sorpresa-

- Oh, sí, una gran sorpresa- dijo Castiel, sonriendo – bueno, Mike, pensaba bajar a comer y…-

- Qué bien, vine justo a invitarte a comer- siguió Michael – tu amigo puede venir también y…hey Cassie, ¿por qué no me presentas a tus amigas enfermeras?-

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo amigos en enfermería?-

- Hablé con el doctor Nicholas, es encantador, ¿no te parece?, me hizo el comentario y quiero conocerlas-

- Sí…será un placer, vamos-

Las reacciones fueron las que Cas esperó: todos amaron a Mike, se rieron de sus chistes, bla bla bla, su hermano tenía un magnetismo con las personas que Castiel no poseía.

- Si todas las enfermeras fueran tan guapas como ustedes nunca saldría del hospital- dijo Mike, haciendo sonrojar a las enfermeras, Ellen incluida – en pediatría, que es mi área, no hay chicas tan bonitas como ustedes-

- Ay, doctor- rió Ellen – si ya conozco a todos los médicos, les gusta echarnos piropos, no te creo nada-

- Ellen, eres una mujer preciosa, si yo fuera unos.., ¿qué será?, porque no te ves nada vieja, ¿cuántos tienes?, ¿35?-

- Pfff, no, querido, hace tiempo que pasé los treintas-

- Pues no te creo nada-

- Ok, galán- bufó Castiel - ¿me invitas a comer o no?, muero de hambre-

- Sólo si las damas me dejan invitarlas también- dijo Michael, con una de sus enormes y perfectas sonrisas.

- Encantadísima- dijo Anna, levantándose casi de un salto - ¿vienes, Jo?-

- Claro- contestó Joanna, esquivando las miradas de reproche de Gabriel - ¿mamá?-

- Si el doctor invita…- dijo Ellen, sonriendo – Ash, Gabriel, están a cargo-

- Sí, jefa- bufó Ash.

- No me respondas, jovencito- gruñó Ellen – regresamos en una hora-

No fue difícil escabullirse del comedor, con las enfermeras pendientes de cada gesto y chiste de Michael, Cas y Dean encontraron la manera de marcharse sin que lo notaran.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso de que te engañé, Dean?- preguntó Cas, preocupado – si hice algo que te ofendió…-

- No, Cas, nada…fueron figuraciones mías, lo siento, te vi con Michael y creí…-

- Oh, bueno…creo que también es culpa mía, no te dije que tenía un hermano, aunque yo no sabía que vendría a visitarme- Castiel suspiró de alivio – me siento más tranquilo ahora-

- La verdad yo no- admitió Dean – no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo siento, Cas-

- Está bien-

- No está bien- insistió el Winchester – nunca había hecho esto, es decir…tener celos-

- Creí que habíamos sido claros, Dean- dijo Cas, sonriendo – sólo estoy contigo, y me gusta así, no quiero a nadie más-

- Yo tampoco- admitió Dean.

- Bueno…- siguió Castiel – mi hermano se quedará una semana…-

- Entiendo, seré discreto-

- Eh, no, de hecho quería…hm, Dean, ¿te gustaría venir a casa y comer con mi hermano?, bueno, es que…yo…ehm, tal vez sea apresurado pero…-

- Quieres contarle, ¿verdad?-

- Sí- admitió Cas – no me gusta esconderle cosas a mi hermano, quisiera que se conozcan, que hablen…no sé, Dean, no quiero ocultar lo que tenemos-

- Cas, mi situación es…mi padre es…mis hermanos…-

- Lo entiendo, y lo mantendremos en privado tanto como sea posible, sé cuánto amas a tu familia, nunca haría nada para causarte problemas-

- Eres un ángel, Castiel- dijo Dean, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – gracias-

- Te quiero, Dean-

- Lo sé-

Le hubiera gustado robarle un beso a Dean, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, así que regresaron al comedor donde Michael seguía entreteniendo a sus amigas.

Cas habló con su hermano y acordaron realizar la comida el viernes, cuando terminaba el congreso y había más tiempo para todo, Michael preguntó varias veces de qué iba todo aquello pero Castiel prefirió no decirle, le contaría todo con Dean presente.

La semana fue agónica para Castiel, sólo podía pensar en Dean y en lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo cerca, cuando al fin llegó el viernes las cosas no mejoraron, estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que creía.

Preparó la comida favorita de Michael y dejó todo impecable, el primero en llegar fue Dean, también se veía nervioso.

- Saldrá bien- le animó Dean – ¿verdad?-

- Eso espero- contestó Cas.

No esperaron demasiado, Michael llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro y una botella de vino, aunque su sonrisa menguó al ver a Dean.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Cassie?- preguntó Michael, sin despegar la vista de Dean.

- Michael…- comenzó Castiel – yo…Dean y yo…-

- Estamos juntos- intervino Dean.

- ¿Como…pareja?- siguió Michael - ¿es lo que querías decirme, Cassie?-

- Sí, Mike- explicó Cas – Dean es…muy importante para mí, quería que lo conocieras un poco más-

- Pues…comamos, ¿sí?- dijo Michael – antes de que se enfríe-

- Gracias, Mike- suspiró Castiel.

Michael fue encantador y gracioso como de costumbre, trató a Dean con educación y fue amable, Castiel no podía estar más contento, las personas que más quería en el mundo estaban llevándose bien.

- Mejor regreso a casa- dijo Dean, levantándose del sillón – gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa-

- No fue nada- dijo Cas, sonriendo – ojalá podamos repetir esto pronto-

- Me gustaría mucho- dijo Dean – gracias también a ti, Michael-

- De nada, Dean- respondió Mike, sonriendo – que te vaya bien-

- Nos vemos- dijo Dean, besando a Cas en los labios – te veré pronto-

- Sí- respondió Cas, suspirando.

Acompañó a Dean hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí, viendo el impala hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, suspiró largamente y entró a la casa, encontrando a Michael lavando los platos, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

- Gracias, Mike- dijo Castiel – no sabes cuánto…-

- Cassie, tenemos que hablar- le cortó Michael – no irás en serio con ese chico, ¿verdad, Cassie?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Es un conserje- bufó Mike – parece un buen chico y todo, Cas, eso se lo concedo, pero…hermanito, tú te mereces algo mejor-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Castiel – te lo dije, Dean es muy importante para mí, me da igual si es un conserje, un médico o un vagabundo, yo lo quiero-

- No seas ridículo, Cassie- dijo Michael – ya se te pasará, encontrarás a otro y…-

- No puedo creerlo- rió Cas con amargura – todo esto de ser el hermano bueno, el que me apoyaba, ha sido un teatro solamente, ¿crees que puedo cambiar lo que soy con sólo tronar los dedos?-

- Lo único que sé, Cassie, es que las cosas no deben ser así- siguió Michael – nunca habías tenido un novio hasta ahora, ¿por qué ese muchacho?-

- Porque es un buen hombre- dijo Castiel – mejor que tú, Mike, mucho mejor, él es la persona que amo, y si no puedes aceptarlo prefiero que te vayas-

- Cassie…-

- Ahora, Michael, y no te molestes en volver, al menos mientras no aceptes a Dean-

Ni siquiera le dijo adiós a Mike, no se sentía con fuerzas, sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se echó a llorar, sabía que no era adecuado para alguien de su edad pero tenía el corazón roto, tardó una hora en calmarse lo suficiente para poder llamar a Dean.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Cas?-

- ¿Podemos vernos?, bueno…mejor que no, tu padre podría…-

- No te preocupes por él, dime dónde te veo y hablaremos-

- Ven a casa, Dean- le pidió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar - por favor-

Se abrazó a Dean como nunca lo había hecho, lo llevó hasta la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo entre besos, lágrimas y caricias, necesitaba tenerlo en ese momento más de lo que imaginaba.

Dean lo dejó hacer sin decir palabra, al menos hasta que la cara de Castiel estuvo demasiado húmeda y sus ojos cansados, Dean lo recostó suavemente en la cama y lo llenó de besos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- le preguntó el Winchester, abrazándolo – no podemos hacerlo así-

- Todo fue mentira, Dean- dijo Castiel, aferrándose a su novio – Mike no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro, dijo cosas tan horribles…-

- Vaya…- suspiró Dean – bueno, Cas, ¿qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor?, no me gusta verte llorar-

- Perdona- dijo Castiel – por pedirte que vinieras-

- Ah, vamos, Cas, se supone que los novios son para eso, ¿verdad?-

- Eres el mejor, Dean- sonrió Castiel – no importa lo que diga Michael ni nadie-

- Ya no estás llorando- dijo Dean, acariciando la mejilla de Cas – eso es bueno…dejaremos esto para otro día-

- No lo creo-

Besó a Dean profundamente, gozando de los suspiros y los gruñidos que se les escapaban a ambos, deshacerse del resto de la ropa no fue problema, era como estar en sincronía, nada estorbaba, sus cuerpos se encontraban de manera natural.

- Espera- pidió Cas, apartando a Dean suavemente – tengo que prepararme y…-

- Vamos, Cas- bufó Dean - ¿no puedo ayudarte con eso?-

- Sí, pero…-

- ¿Pero?-

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?, ¿no te parecería raro?-

- Muéstrame cómo hacerlo-

- Ok, te enseñaré- cedió Cas.

Tomó el bote de lubricante que guardaba en su mesita de noche, se recostó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, Dean estaba sentado justo frente a él para verlo todo; Castiel respiró hondo y se embadurnó bien los dedos de su mano hábil, vertiendo también lubricante en su entrada.

Comenzó deslizando su dedo corazón, sólo a la mitad, entrando y saliendo para dilatar, cuando pudo meter todo el dedo sin problemas se animó a agregar el segundo dedo, sintiendo un poco de escozor al principio; al introducir el tercer dedo se le escapó un gemido, Dean lo observaba con los ojos llenos de deseo.

- No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves, Castiel- dijo Dean, con voz ronca – déjame…-

Dean retiró los dedos de Cas con cuidado y los sustituyó con los propios, Castiel gimió y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo aquellos dedos tocar el punto que necesitaban.

- Más despacio- pidió Cas, suspirando – oww, espera-

- ¿Te lastimo?-

- No, al contrario, se siente muy bien, pero si no vas más despacio terminaré antes de tiempo-

- ¿Y eso sería malo porque…?-

- ¡Dean!-gimió Cas – por favor-

El Winchester no insistió más, retiró sus dedos obteniendo un suspiro por parte de Cas, a quien acomodó de costado sobre la cama, colocándose él detrás, posando una mano en la cadera del doctor, comenzó a introducirse con cuidado.

El ritmo fue lento y delicioso, Cas se mordía los labios y gemía cada vez más alto, sintió el orgasmo alcanzarle cuando Dean le mordía el cuello, gritó el nombre de su novio y cayó en un sopor agradable, con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Dean no tardó en alcanzarlo, y ambos terminaron tendidos en la cama, abrazados y con la mente en otro lado, al menos hasta que el celular de Dean comenzó a timbrar.

- Tu padre- dijo Cas, reaccionando – lo siento, Dean-

- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo Dean, levantándose de la cama – ya le inventaré algo-

- No me gusta que le mientas a tu padre por culpa mía- dijo Cas, observando a su novio vestirse – perdóname-

- Te digo que no te preocupes, además yo quería venir a verte y…bueno, ambos la pasamos muy bien, ¿o no?-

- Sabes que sí- dijo Cas, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojarse.

- Entonces todo bien- dijo Dean, besando a Castiel en los labios – ya me voy, nos veremos-

- Te llamaré- prometió Castiel, sonriendo.

- ¿No tienes otro hermano perfecto que pueda caerte de sorpresa?-

- No- rió Cas – sólo a Michael, no te preocupes-

- Entonces esperaré tu llamada- dijo el Winchester – adiós-

- Adiós-


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- Más sabe el diablo por viejo**

Desde hacía más años de los que le gustaría admitir, Bobby concebía a su casa como centro de reuniones para todos sus amigos, por eso cuando la pequeña Jo le pidió de favor hacer ahí la fiesta de su novio, no encontró manera de negarse.

En su juventud, cuando su esposa y la de John aún vivían, incluso el marido de Ellen; era costumbre reunirse al menos una vez a la semana, entonces su mujer cocinaba el más rico pay de manzana, se abría más de una cerveza y hablaban de todo un poco.

Tal vez por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero aún después de perder a sus respectivos cónyuges, los amigos seguían reuniéndose en casa de Bobby, aunque esta vez acompañados de sus hijos, por su parte, Robert nunca se dio la oportunidad de ser padre, los niños Winchester eran lo más cercano que tenía a unos hijos.

Cuando los muchachos comenzaron a crecer, la casa de Bobby, tan vieja y polvorienta como era, se llenó de risas y fue como si le infundieran nueva vida, Sam se escapaba ahí a estudiar los libros que Bobby guardaba, Dean no perdía la oportunidad de desarmar los coches-chatarra; antes de que se diera cuenta, Sammy comenzó a contarle sus inquietudes y Dean a presentarle a sus novias, se convirtió en el papá sustituto para esos chicos cuando John se ponía como neandertal, lo cual pasaba muy seguido.

También sentía especial debilidad por Jo Harvelle, era una niña preciosa y fuerte, como su madre, por eso se sintió tan contento cuando Joanna le presentó a Anna Milton, su mejor amiga, y a esos dos chicos desaliñados que eran Ash y Gabriel.

Y Bobby lo supo enseguida, porque más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, que Gabriel babeaba el suelo que Joanna pisaba, que la pequeña Jo estaba enamoriscada de Dean Winchester y que aquello tenía pintas de acabar muy mal; afortunadamente Jo se había fijado en Gabriel y todo resuelto, ahora lo que tenía a Bobby inquieto era saber qué o quién había ayudado a abrir los ojos de Jo, porque si tantas chicas en la lista de Dean, incluyendo a Anna, no habían hecho cejar a Jo en su cariño por Dean…

- ¡Bobby!- gritó Jo, golpeando la puerta - ¿estás ahí?-

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó Bobby.

Ellen y Jo llegaron cargadas de decoraciones, bebidas y demás cosas para la fiesta, Bobby fue a ayudarlas enseguida, estaban tratando de adornar un poco la casa cuando la familia Winchester apareció.

- ¿Tratando de ponerle el toque femenino?- comentó John, riéndose - ¿qué hay, Ellen?-

- Hola, John- respondió Ellen, sonriendo - ¿trajeron el pastel?-

- Aquí está, señora- dijo Sam, mostrando el pastel de chocolate – a Gabe le encantará-

- Estoy segura que sí- dijo Jo, sonriendo – estará muy feliz…-

- Si te pones a suspirar te juro qué…- comenzó Dean, riéndose – dejen que les ayude con los decorados, Bobby ya está muy viejo para andar subiéndose a las sillas para poner esas cosas-

- Viejos tienes los calzones- bufó Bobby – pero ándale, sirve de algo-

Dean soltó una carcajada pero no replicó, ayudó a las mujeres en todo lo que le pidieron y eso era raro, porque Dean era un buen chico pero generalmente un poco flojo, esto sólo logró que Bobby se sintiera más curioso de aquella misteriosa razón que había hecho a Jo darse cuenta de que Dean no se sentía de esa manera por ella, seguro que también estaba influyendo para que el muchacho estuviera de tan buen humor.

"Tal vez es una chica" pensó Bobby "una que le guste de veras, por la que sienta algo…tal vez es esa tal Lisa, parecía que le agradaba mucho…"; Bobby ya no pudo seguir con su cavilaciones porque de nuevo tocaron a la puerta, esta vez se trataba de ese doctor…

- ¡Hey, Cas!- le saludó Dean, sonriendo.

- Hola, Dean- contestó el muchacho, sonriendo también – señor Singer, señor Winchester…-

- Por favor, sólo dime Bobby-

- Y a mí puedes llamarme John-

- Está bien…- contestó el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír – Dean insiste en llamarme Cas-

- Castiel es nombre raro- contestó Dean, arqueando una ceja – Cas te pega más, ¿entiendes?, tiene más estilo-

- Si tú dices- rió el joven doctor - ¿y Gabriel?-

- Viene con Ash, seguro no tardan- explicó Jo, acercándose a besar la mejilla de Castiel.

- Cas…- comenzó Adam, acercándose al doctor – debo decirte que ya leí todos los libros que me regalaste-

- ¿Y?- le instó Castiel.

- Que tenías razón- siguió Adam – ¡son geniales!-

- Debiste verlo- intervino Dean – lloró toda la tarde cuando leyó la muerte de uno de los personajes, ¿quién era…?-

- Boromir- dijeron Cas y Adam al unísono.

- ÑOÑOS- bufó Dean.

- Ay, Dean- gruñó Cas, aunque sonriendo – no le hagas caso, Adam, me alegra mucho que disfrutaras la lectura, deberíamos ver las películas juntos y…-

- ¡Me encantaría!- exclamó el niño - ¿puedo, papá?-

- Si el doctor no tiene inconveniente…-

- Ninguno- contestó Castiel – ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece?-

- Bien- dijo Adam - ¿puedo salir a jugar un rato?-

- No te ensucies la ropa- cedió John – y mas te vale no romper ese pantalón que es nuevo-

- Sí, papá- contestó Adam, corriendo fuera de la casa.

- Eres muy bueno con él, Cas- comentó Dean, sonriendo de medio lado – gracias-

- Oh, vamos, Dean, no me agradezcas, es un buen chico y sólo…-

- Es en serio, Cas- insistió Dean.

- Ya…- murmuró Castiel, bajando la mirada con timidez.

La atención general se perdió cuando tocaron a la puerta, Joanna fue a atender y encontró al chico del cumpleaños, Ash, Anna y su prometido Corwley; todos fueron recibidos calurosamente y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Sin embargo, Bobby no perdía detalle de la actitud de Dean con el doctor Castiel, parecían llevarse muy bien, él conocía a Dean mejor que su propio padre, sabía que, aunque era un buen muchacho, a veces se pasaba de orgulloso y le costaba reconocer la ayuda que le brindaban, que le agradeciera tan abiertamente a Castiel debía significar algo.

Entonces inició la "fiesta", o sea comer pastel y dulces, beber cerveza (Crowley sólo aceptó whisky) y hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Joanna no se separaba ni un segundo del cumpleañero, y vaya, era tierno y todo, pero Bobby no dejaba de sentirse un poco…nostálgico, porque esa hermosa chica había crecido tan rápido…

- Voy por más cervezas- anunció Dean – ya vengo-

- Te ayudo- ofreció Castiel.

Los dos muchachos se marcharon sin más.

- Pero en serio- siguió Jo - ¿cuándo la boda?, digo, para ir buscando vestido y…-

- Nada de eso, Jo- dijo Anna- serás mi dama de honor, querida, y yo escogeré un vestido para ti-

- ¡Ay, no!- gruñó Joanna – que no sea rosa, por favor-

- Justito la vi revisando unos vestidos rosas en un catálogo hoy en casa, ¿verdad, Annie?-

- Exactamente-

- Por favor- insistió Jo – puedo ponerme algo lila, algo celeste o color durazno, pero rosa…-

- Te quedaría bien- le dijo Gabriel – estoy seguro que se vería lindo en ti-

- Gracias- respondió Jo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – pero no, me rehúso-

- ¿Ya tienes padrino?- preguntó John al doctor Crowley, desviando la atención.

- El mismísimo doctor Nicholas- admitió el cardiólogo – y aceptó muy contento-

- Pues qué sorpresa- siguió John – ese hombre no hace nada gratis-

- Oh, sí- suspiró Fergus – ya me veo encerrado en ese hospital por cuatro días seguidos, me la va a cobrar y qué hacerle-

- Entonces búscate otro padrino- le sugirió Ellen.

- Queremos casarnos en cuatro meses, buscar otro padrino a estas alturas no conviene…-

- ¡Cuatro meses!- exclamó Ash - ¿y cuál es la prisa, si se puede saber?, ¿ya le encargaron un bodoquito a la cigüeña?-

- Dios, no- bufó Anna – no, para nada, y no es prisa, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario esperar, será algo sencillo, mi única familia son mis padres y mis amistades son ustedes, Fergus tampoco tiene muchos conocidos, hacer algo más grande sería un desperdicio-

- Entiendo- siguió Jo - ¿pero de verdad quieres que vaya de rosa?-

- Ya podrás escoger tú el color del vestido de las damas cuando te cases- le dijo Anna, guiñándole el ojo.

- Para eso aún falta- dijo Jo.

- Quién sabe- siguió Gabe, sonriendo – a lo mejor me animo-

- Si la que no se anima soy yo- respondió Joanna, pellizcando la nariz de Gabe con cariño - ¿para qué te haces el bobo?-

- Pues sí- suspiró Gabe – le he pedido ya varias veces que se case conmigo y siempre me deja en ascuas, no se decide a darme el sí-

- ¡Pero si llevan tan poco tiempo juntos!- exclamó Ellen.

- ¡Pero si la conozco de toda la vida!- dijo Gabe.

- Y ahora todo el mundo se quiere casar- bufó Bobby – jovencitos, el matrimonio no es ningún juego-

- Más que de acuerdo- dijo Ellen.

- Les doy la razón- agregó John.

- Pues ya que ustedes tienen experiencia, lo más sensato que pueden hacer por nosotros es darnos consejo- dijo Ash – aunque conmigo ni se molesten, ¡soy libre como el viento!-

- Ajá, señor libertad, ya te veré- bufó Ellen, aunque sonriendo.

- Pues nada, apresurarse no es bueno, mejor es esperar…- dijo John – aunque bueno, cuando encuentras a la persona correcta lo sabes y ya-

- Te das cuenta de que le amas aún con todos sus defectos,- siguió Ellen.

- Y luego te casas, y la convivencia es difícil pero aprendes, porque no quisieras estar con nadie más- intervino Bobby.

- Ya…- suspiró Anna - ¿Y ustedes por qué nunca se volvieron a casar?, o de menos enamorarse de alguien, bueno…-

- Tengo a Adam- explicó John – y eso fue todo para mí-

- Me siento feliz con mi vida- contó Ellen – tengo a Jo, y aunque lo superé…no dejé de querer a Bill nunca, y así estoy perfecta-

- ¿Y tú, Bobby?- se atrevió a hablar Sam, que tan callado había estado – ¿qué te ha impedido rehacer tu vida?-

- Hay diferentes maneras de rehacer mi vida, yo elegí esta- dijo Bobby.

- ¿Y la sheriff Mills no cuenta?- preguntó Ellen.

- Cállate- bufó Bobby.

- ¿La Sheriff esa tan bonita?- preguntó Anna - ¡Bobby!-

- No es lo que están pensando- se defendió el hombre – es una amiga solamente-

- Ahora que lo pienso, la sheriff viene a visitarte seguido- continuó Sam.

- Oh, basta ya- gruñó Bobby – voy por más cervezas-

- ¡No podrás huir de esto!- exclamó Gabe, entre risas.

Bueno, ahora la iban a tomar con él, esos chicos no tenían remedio, eso se sacaba por dejarlos entrar a su casa; se fue refunfuñando a la cocina y ahí los vio: Dean abrazando al doctor, sonriéndole, acariciándole la mejilla y besándolo…

- Este…- dijo Bobby, haciendo saltar a los dos tortolitos – yo sólo venía por la cerveza que…-

- ¡Bobby!- exclamó Dean, reaccionando- no…no es lo que…-

- Dean- interrumpió Castiel – el hombre no es ciego ni mucho menos estúpido-

- Hablaremos más tarde- dijo Bobby – los tres-

- Sí…- cedió Dean – Bobby, por favor no le digas a papá-

- Hablaremos más tarde- insistió Bobby – más les vale no tratar de escaparse-

El resto de la fiesta fue incómoda, Dean evitaba la mirada de Bobby y el doctor Castiel estuvo muy callado.

Al fin consiguieron oportunidad para hablar, Bobby le dedicó una larga mirada a los dos muchachos, ¿qué decirles?

- Nosotros dos…- comenzó Dean – es decir, Castiel…es que yo…bueno…-

- Lo que Dean quiere decir es que estamos juntos- intervino Cas.

- ¿Son…novios?- preguntó Bobby.

- Exacto- dijo el Winchester.

- Bien- dijo Bobby – está muy bien-

- ¿Entonces no estás enojado?- preguntó Dean.

- ¿Enojado?- rió Bobby – para nada, al contrario, estoy feliz por ti, por lo que he podido observar ustedes se llevan muy bien y…bueno, Dean, quieres al doctor y él te quiere a ti, te mereces esto, hijo-

- Gracias, Bobby – dijo Dean, abrazando al viejo – muchas gracias-

- No tienes nada que agradecer- siguió Bobby – por mí perfecto, pero… ¿ya lo sabe tu papá?, ¿y la familia de Castiel?-

- Mi hermano ya está enterado- dijo Cas.

- Papá aún no lo sabe- respondió Dean – ya sabes cómo es, no tengo idea de cómo decírselo…-

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo, y pronto-

- No irás a contárselo, ¿verdad, Bobby?- preguntó Dean, nervioso.

- No me corresponde a mí decírselo- contestó Bobby – por lo que veo, ustedes van en serio-

- Muy en serio- dijo Dean, sonriendo levemente.

- Por eso mismo debes decírselo a tu padre, Dean-

- Pero no sólo se trata de mi padre, también está Sammy y Adam…-

- Comprendo, pero no deberías darle largas al asunto si vas tan en serio como insinúas, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle-

- Lo sé- suspiró Dean.

- Prométeme que hablarás con él, Dean- dijo Bobby.

- Lo haré…-

- Lo haremos- dijo Cas – creo que deberíamos decírselo juntos-

- Gracias, Cas- sonrió Dean – y gracias otra vez, Bobby…por apoyarme-

- Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí-

- Y yo te quiero como a un padre-

- Siempre contarás con mi apoyo- siguió Bobby – no importa lo que pase con tu padre-

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa<strong>

**perdón por la tardanza**

**y perdón por no contestar los reviews anteriores, trataré de hacerlo y así**

**besos :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y luego suspiró como quinceañera, últimamente suspiraba muchísimo, y no, no era de amor…bueno, un poquito, pero más que eso, no podía sacarse el consejo de Bobby de la cabeza.

Desde que empezó esa relación, Dean supo que llegaría un momento crucial: decirle o no decirle a su familia; era como la prueba final, el último escalón, el gran escape, etc.

Él jamás había tenido algo "formal", eso de sentar cabeza le parecía para treintones amargados y que no podían ligar, él era joven, guapo y bastante popular con las damas, "pero ahora no te interesa ninguna dama, lo que quieres es un caballero" pensaba Dean, sonriendo de medio lado.

Castiel era…era…bueno, era Castiel, y eso es muchísimo en el corazón de Dean Winchester, no podía mirarse en esos ojitos azules sin sentir que temblaba de pies a cabeza, cada beso era como un pequeño paraíso, y la sonrisa de Castiel…Dios santo, era como un pedacito de estrella relumbrando y…sí, estaba muy cursi con las comparaciones.

El doctor Castiel Novak tenía algo que nadie más tenía, algo que lo hacía desear cada vez más y más, Dean estaba consciente que la relación no podría avanzar si él no se decidía a dar el gran salto mortal con triple pirueta al frente…o sea, contarle a su querida familia.

Tenía miedo, no quería perder el cariño de sus hermanos, no quería decepcionar a su padre y mucho menos quería destruir la ya resquebrajada paz familiar en la que intentaban vivir; pensaba en Sammy, en Adam…pensar en John le costaba mucho.

Su padre era su adoración, a pesar de la preferencia evidente que John sentía por Sam, Dean no podía dejar de idolatrar al viejo, sólo imaginar su desdén le partía el alma.

Pero si seguía postergando el asunto, lo suyo con Cas se quedaría estancado y a pesar de amarse tanto, porque se amaban muchísimo, llegaría un punto en que Castiel se fastidiara de la situación y buscaría a alguien más, y eso sería el fin de Dean Winchester.

Se sentía dividido entre el amor que sentía por su familia y el amor que le profesaba a Castiel.

- ¿Dean?- le llamó Cas, sonriendo dulcemente - ¿qué pasa?-

- Hm…pensaba que…-

- ¿Sí?-

- Ya es tiempo de que mi familia se entere de lo nuestro- contestó Dean.

Los ojos de Cas se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Estás seguro, Dean?-

- Bobby tiene razón, Cas, no debemos retrasar más esto-

- Pero…-

- No importa si mi padre está de acuerdo o no- dijo Dean – no pienso separarme de ti-

Así se había decidido todo, Dean llamó a Bobby para pedirle consejo, acordaron hacer una cena en casa de Bobby, ahí podrían hablar con John y dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Y estaban ahí y Dean estaba más nervioso de lo que imaginó, sentía que le temblaban las manos, sólo podía apretar más el volante y pedirle a Dios o a quien se compadeciera de él que su familia no lo notara.

Bobby los recibió, y ahí estaba Cas, sonriendo pero igual de nervioso que Dean…

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Sammy.

- Sólo seremos nosotros- dijo Castiel, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó John.

- No, vamos a la cocina- intervino Bobby.

Adam estaba contento de ver a Cas, se pasaron media cena hablando de elfos, orcos, guerreros y tierra media, Dean notaba cómo su padre se ponía más y más tenso, era cuestión de tiempo que explotara la bomba.

- ¿Y bien?- soltó John Winchester, mientras apuraba la última gota de su café - ¿qué hiciste, Dean?-

- ¿Yo?-

- Sí, tú, eres el único que se llama Dean por aquí- insistió su padre – no hubieras montado todo esto si fuera cualquier cosa, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿embarazaste a Lisa?-

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Sam, frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de Dean?-

- No, Sammy, sí…sí hice algo pero…-

- ¿Tendrá que ver con esas escapadas misteriosas tuyas?- continuó John – si es lo que imagino, tendrás que trabajar para mantener a ese bodoque, ya suficiente tengo con Sammy y Adam para…-

- Lo correcto sería apoyar a Dean- intervino Sam – y a Lisa y…-

- No es lo que se están imaginando- dijo Dean.

- ¿Entonces qué?- gruñó John - ¿ya te corrieron del hospital?, pues a buscar otro trabajo-

- No, papá, por favor déjame explicarte- bufó Dean – es algo importante-

- ¿Estás enfermo, Dean?- preguntó Sam.

- No, ¿por qué pensaste…?-

- Como el doctor está aquí…-

- ¿Te pasa algo malo, Dean?- preguntó Adam, preocupado – Cas te va a ayudar, ¿verdad que sí?

- No se preocupen, estoy bien de salud, yo…- comenzó Dean, tomando aire – hace tiempo que…que yo…bueno, empecé a salir con alguien y…esta persona es muy especial, en serio muy especial, y estoy enamorado…-

- Pero eso es algo bueno- dijo John, sonriendo – felicidades, hijo, ¿cuándo me presentas a la afortunada?-

- Pues…hoy-

- ¿Y a qué horas vendrá?-

- Papá, es que ya está aquí-

- No entiendo…-

- Estoy enamorado de él- dijo Dean, con las mejillas enrojecidas – del doctor Castiel-

Sam se puso más rojo que una manzana, Adam estaba atónito y John…John no movió ni un músculo.

- Dean, esta broma es de muy mal gusto- dijo su padre – y me sorprende que el doctor se haya prestado para algo tan estúpido, si ya acabaste de jugar quiero que vayamos a casa-

- Es que no es juego…-

- Ya fue suficiente, Dean-

- Por Dios, John- gruñó Bobby – escucha al muchacho, por una maldita vez en tu vida escucha a tu hijo-

- Señor, John, yo quiero a Dean- dijo Castiel, sonrojado – en verdad lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo, y no le haría daño jamás y…-

- ¿Cómo te atreviste?- exclamó John – hemos confiado en ti, dejé que mi hijo pequeño se te acercara… ¿cómo pudiste…?-

- Cas no se aprovechó de mi ni nada por el estilo, papá- intervino Dean – yo estoy con él porque quiero-

- Tú no sabes lo que quieres- siguió John – vámonos a casa, hablaré contigo allá-

- Quiero que arreglemos las cosas aquí- siguió Dean.

- No hay nada qué arreglar, lo que estás diciendo es una locura, me decepcionas, Dean-

- Papá…- intervino Sam – cálmate un poco y…escuchemos a Dean, Bobby tiene razón-

- Bobby se la pasa solapando las estupideces de tu hermano- replicó John – no pienso tolerarlo más, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mis hijos, Robert-

- No sabes lo que dices, papá- siguió Dean – déjame…-

- Nada- gruñó John Winchester – nos vamos, ahora-

- Por favor…- suplicó Castiel – permítanos hablar con usted de esto, yo le aseguro…-

- No te creo- dijo John – no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia, Castiel, y si me entero que Dean y tú insisten en esta ridiculez tendré que hablar con el doctor Nicholas-

- Estás exagerando las cosas, John- dijo Bobby.

- Vámonos, Dean- dijo John – estaré en el auto, despídete del doctor y de Bobby, ya no los vas a ver-

- Papá…-

- Es mi última palabra-

John Winchester salió de la casa con paso firme y dando un portazo.

- Ya se le pasará…- dijo Sammy – Dean, Castiel…mejor hablaremos después y Bobby, no le hagas caso a papá, ni él lograría que dejáramos de quererte-

- Gracias, hijo- respondió Bobby, abrazando a Sammy – alcanza a tu padre y trata de calmarlo, ¿sí?-

- Sí…nos veremos, vamos, Adam-

- Cas, yo no entiendo mucho lo que pasó pero…- dijo Adam, acercándose a abrazar a Castiel – yo quiero a Dean y te quiero a ti y si ustedes se quieren…-

- Gracias, peque- dijo Cas, revolviendo amorosamente el cabello de Adam – ve con Sam, no te preocupes, arreglaremos todo-

Dean esperó a que sus hermanos salieran de la casa para abrazar a Castiel, sentía los ojos arder y a punto de las lágrimas pero sabía que tenía que aguantar, al menos hasta llegar a casa y tratar de hablar con su padre.

- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Cas - acordamos que lo arreglaríamos juntos-

- Sólo haríamos que papá se enoje más- respondió Dean – me harás falta, eso sí-

- Lo lamento, Dean-

- No te preocupes, veré la manera de hacerlo entender- suspiró Dean.

- Buena suerte-

- Gracias- dijo Dean, sonriendo, besando brevemente los labios de Cas – nos veremos mañana-

- Mañana-

Fue terriblemente difícil ver partir a Dean, Castiel tuvo que aferrarse a un sillón para disimular lo duro que le parecía, sintió una amistosa palmada en el hombro por parte de Bobby.

- Confía en él, Cas- le dijo Bobby.

Y Cas confiaba en Dean, confiaba con toda el alma, pero verlo irse así, tan desesperado…

Llamó un taxi y fue a casa, solo y sintiéndose indefenso, lo peor es que no tenía a nadie a quién llamar, se metió a la cama tratando de imaginar que Dean estaba a su lado y que todo se arreglaría pronto, muy pronto.

Lo despertaron los golpes en la puerta, siempre recordaría esa noche como una pesadilla, la más horrible que había tenido jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhh, gracias por los reviews, por seguir la historia y por ser tan buen s conmigo :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**14.- Las consecuencias**

Todos corren a su alrededor, todos gritan, maldicen, hay un _pip_ que suena de fondo, un _pip_ terrorífico, que deja a Cas sin aliento, que lo hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sam da vueltas por la sala, tiene sangre en la sien y cojea, no deja que nadie lo toque, sus ojos parecen los de un loco, hace preguntas que no acaba de formular, las enfermeras intentan calmarlo en vano.

Adam está sobre una cama, abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada más asustada que Castiel ha visto, parece que quiere gritar pero la voz no sale de su garganta, tiembla y gime, no puede ni llorar, las sábanas de la camilla están húmedas, el pobre niño se ha orinado del miedo y nadie va a atenderlo.

John Winchester gruñe roncamente, tiene sangre en la ropa y un brazo roto, sus miradas van de Sam a Adam y de Adam a Castiel, tiene el rostro manchado de sangre y tierra, las lágrimas han hecho dos surcos entre la suciedad.

Dean está en la camilla, Dean está sangrando, un hueso de su pierna derecha ha perforado su piel, hay heridas en todo su rostro, su ropa desgarrada, los doctores y enfermeras intentan reanimarlo, Dean se está muriendo y Cas siente que si eso pasa, él también se muere.

Fue Ellen quien tocó a su puerta esa noche, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y terror.

- Dean tuvo un accidente- le había dicho Ellen – está en urgencias, vamos-

Ellen se enteró porque Jo está cubriendo un turno extra, Castiel no supo cómo llegó al hospital, sólo sabe que se morirá en el momento en que Dean se muera, pero no será hoy, porque el corazón de Dean decide seguir latiendo y Cas puede respirar otra vez.

- El pulso está bajando de nuevo- anuncia una enfermera.

- Subámoslo a cirugía- ordena un doctor - ¡rápido!-

Castiel quiere ir tras él pero alguien lo detiene, voltea para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Fergus Crowley.

- Yo entraré- dijo Crowley – tú estás muy mal, Castiel, que te den algo para los nervios, no te preocupes, observaré todo y…te informaré de cualquier cosa-

No puede replicar, Castiel se da cuenta que ha apretado tan fuerte los puños que se ha hecho sangre, Ellen lo jala del brazo y lo sienta en una camilla, Jo se acerca a él y trata de verle las heridas pero Cas se levanta enseguida.

- ¡Sam!- grita Cas, acercándose al muchacho – Sam, cálmate-

- ¿Por qué Dean?, ¿Qué le va a pasar a Dean?- vocifera Sam, temblando – Cas, tienes que ayudarlo, es culpa nuestra, no debió conducir así…-

- Jo, tráeme un equipo de sutura, Sam, tienes una herida en la sien que necesita puntos-

- Cas, por favor…-

- Estará en cirugía ahora- siguió Castiel – no podemos hacer nada, Crowley fue con él, cualquier cosa que pase lo sabremos enseguida, ahora necesito que te calmes-

Consigue que Sam se siente y puede suturarle la herida, lo convence para aplicarle un sedante y lo deja dormido en la camilla; ahora va hacia Adam quien al verle comienza a hipar y llorar, Cas lo levanta en brazos y pide que le consigan ropa de cama y una bata para Adam, lo deja limpio y se queda a su lado hasta que se duerme.

- Señor…- llama Castiel – John…-

- No fue culpa de Dean- dice John, con lágrimas en los ojos – todos estábamos alterados, Dean estaba mal pero…un tráiler salió de la nada y nos arrolló, no tengo idea de cómo…-

- Quédese junto a sus hijos- pidió Cas – y descanse un poco, no nos darán noticias hasta mañana temprano, ¿tiene llaves de su casa?, déselas a Ellen para que traiga ropa limpia para todos, iré a mi casa y llamaré a Bobby, tranquilícese-

Castiel sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, siente que debe tratar de proteger a la familia de Dean porque él lo habría querido así; por eso hace acopio de todo su valor y trata de calmarse, va a casa y se da una ducha rápida, se cambia para trabajar y llama a Bobby quien enseguida sale hacia el hospital.

Cuando Cas regresa al hospital ya todos sus amigos saben la noticia, el doctor Nicholas se entera y le pide a Cas que lo acompañe a ver a Sam quien ya está despierto y más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Dean?- preguntó Sam.

- Lo está atendiendo el doctor Rafael- contestó Nicholas – el mejor neurocirujano del hospital, él hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvar a Dean, ¿tú cómo te sientes?-

- Mejor- respondió Sam – Castiel me atendió la herida, cosa de nada, sólo quiero que me den de alta para ver a Dean y…-

- Acaba de salir de quirófano- intervino Cas – aún no podemos verlo, mejor ve a casa con tu hermano y tu padre-

- Pero…-

- Novak tiene razón- dijo Nicholas.

La familia Winchester se va a casa ante la insistencia del doctor Nicholas, Cas regresa a su trabajo y siente que la mañana es eterna, cuando Crowley llama para avisarle que Dean ya está en piso corre a verlo.

Es difícil ver a Dean así, Castiel tiembla cuando ve a John y a Sam acercarse, el doctor Rafael es un hombre serio y les explica todo en términos que puedan entender.

- No puedo decirles cuándo va a despertar- dice Rafael – ni siquiera puedo asegurarles que va a seguir siendo el mismo cuando despierte-

Sam llora, John llora, Castiel siente los ojos más secos que nunca.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar todo esto?- preguntó John, desesperado – no puedo trabajar con un brazo así-

- Yo trabajaré- dijo Sam – al menos hasta que Dean…-

- No- intervino Cas – no, tú debes ir a la escuela, por eso Dean trabaja tanto, para que vayas a Stanford como siempre has deseado…Dean tiene una cuenta donde ha estado ahorrando, me pidió que si algo le pasaba…el dinero no será problema-

- Castiel…- comenzó John.

- Usted y yo podemos cuidar a Dean- siguió Cas – Sam puede venir después de clases a verlo un rato, pero siempre y cuando no descuide la escuela-

* * *

><p>Castiel prácticamente vive en el hospital, sólo va a casa a cambiarse de ropa, bañarse y dormir un poco, a veces ni eso, a veces se baña en el hospital, duerme en los cambios de turno y come mal y poco.<p>

Bobby también cuida de Dean, nadie ha dicho nada sobre la cena antes del accidente, John tiene siempre esa expresión derrotada en el rostro y en los ojos, Bobby llora a veces cuando cree que nadie puede verlo, Sammy se esfuerza cada vez más en la escuela, Adam no habla, Castiel se traga sus lágrimas.

Lleva un mes con ese ritmo de vida, sus amigos apoyan todo lo que pueden, Jo y Ellen se ofrecen para cuidar a Adam que no ríe ni llora, Crowley se pasa a visitar a Dean casi todos los días, Anna procura que Castiel coma algo, le insiste tanto que Cas termina aceptando; Ash y Gabe obedecen en todo lo que se les manda.

A pesar de todo, Castiel no ha descuidado su carrera, le va muy bien en su trabajo y Nicholas sigue satisfecho con él.

* * *

><p>Castiel se subió a la báscula hoy ante la insistencia de Ellen, ha perdido cinco kilos; Joanna esconde el rostro y llora, Cas no sabe cómo consolar a sus amigos, lleva dos meses sin besar a Dean.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna y Fergus pospusieron la boda, esperar unos meses más no le hará daño a nadie.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando se despierta, Castiel ve a Anna y a Jo llorando, Ellen tiene el ceño fruncido, Ash está pálido y Gabe ya no sonríe; se desmayó en medicina interna, Nicholas lo quiere mandar a casa pero decide aprovechar para ver a Dean; Ellen está furiosa.<p>

* * *

><p>Un paciente suyo murió hoy, Castiel no supo que decirle a los familiares; Nicholas le gritó casi una hora.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue a casa después de quién sabe cuántos días, Cas trata de poner algo de orden y busca algo ropa limpia; son casi tres meses que Dean no le sonríe.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando despierte?-<p>

- No sé, Sam-

* * *

><p>- Tienes que descansar, Castiel- dijo Ellen, acariciándole el cabello como una madre – sólo un rato, no puedes seguir así-<p>

* * *

><p>Le quitaron el yeso a John, sin embargo su rostro sigue reflejando dolor y nada más, Castiel trata de darles ánimos a todos. Cinco meses y Dean no reacciona, Cas lo echa de menos como nunca imaginó.<p>

* * *

><p>- Adam…- comienza Cas – sea lo que sea que estés sintiendo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras…-<p>

- No sé- dice Adam – es algo muy raro-

- Cuéntame-

John está cuidando a Dean, Sam está estudiando y Castiel se ofreció para cuidar a Adam; están solos en casa de los Winchester, Cas pensó que tal vez el niño se abriría con él.

- Es como…- siguió Adam – un hueco aquí, en el pecho, un hueco bien grande que duele, y cuando veo la puerta del cuarto de Dean, cuando me acuerdo que no va a estar ahí como siempre…a veces me trato de acordar de su voz y no puedo, y el hueco se hace más grande…me da miedo que un día sea tan grande que yo desaparezca, que me trague…-

Castiel abraza a Adam y lloran juntos, lloran y se quedan dormidos en el sillón.

Seis meses es demasiado.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.- Sigo aquí**

El viaje en autobús parece más largo de lo usual, dejó a Adam en casa de Ellen y salió sin desayunar, apenas y se tomó el café que Jo le sirvió.

No puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de Adam, él también siente un hueco en el pecho que crece más y más, Castiel recarga un poco la cabeza en la ventana del autobús, recuerda de repente ese día que conoció a Dean y lo distinto que fue el viaje en camión, sonríe sin quererlo, siente como si aquello fuera el recuerdo del alguien más, de otra vida.

El transporte se detiene en el hospital y Cas se baja, se queda unos momentos observando el edificio y vuelve a suspirar, hoy ni siquiera tiene trabajo, sólo va por Dean.

Cuando llega a la habitación de Dean se da cuenta que algo pasa, John está afuera, parece nervioso, se altera aún más al ver a Castiel.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Cas.

John niega con la cabeza y llora, Cas escucha voces en el cuarto, quiere entrar pero John no lo deja.

- Se nos va- dijo John – se nos va, Castiel…-

- No, él no se puede ir- replica Castiel, temblando de rabia – él no nos dejaría así…-

Son minutos agónicos, escuchando los sollozos de John Winchester, sintiendo el corazón golpear el pecho como loco, entonces el doctor Rafael sale con expresión abatida.

- Logramos estabilizarlo- dice Rafael – no sé si podrá superar esto, ya no sé…-

- Pero usted dijo que iba muy bien- intervino Castiel, suplicante – por favor, no puede decir…-

- Depende de él- contestó el neurocirujano.

Castiel está furioso, entiende al doctor pero no puede evitar sentir que es como si se lavara las manos, ¿qué más hacer por Dean?

- Vaya a descansar- dice Castiel a John – Adam está con Ellen, no se preocupe-

- Castiel, perdóname- dijo John, limpiándose las lágrimas – todo esto está pasando por mi culpa, nunca valoré a mi hijo como merecía, no lo escuché…-

- Por favor no diga eso- pidió Cas – Dean se va a poner bien y podrá disculparse con él, reconciliarse-

- Tú has sido tan bueno con nosotros- siguió John – conmigo y con mis hijos, has estado al pendiente…sin ti no habríamos podido salir adelante estos meses, Cas, y pase lo que pase…-

- Dean no se va a morir-

- Tal vez sí muera, Cas, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre serás parte de mi familia-

- Gracias, John-

- Ya me voy, sí pasa cualquier cosa…-

- Yo lo llamo, no se preocupe, descanse-

- Adiós, Castiel-

De nuevo piensa en las palabras de Adam, en ese hoyo creciendo en su pecho que amenaza con consumirlo, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre; Castiel acerca una silla y se sienta junto a la cama donde yace Dean, está pálido, con los labios marchitos, siente cómo ese hueco se agranda un poquito cuando le toma la mano y la siente fría.

- Bueno, Dean- habla Cas – tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, ¿qué quieres hacer?, hace poco seguro habríamos visto películas, hubieras comido montones de comida chatarra y seguramente tendríamos sexo toda la noche, pero ahora…-

Se detiene para acariciar los cabellos de Dean, pasando por su mejilla, siente la barba picarle bajo los dedos.

- Ahora tendremos que arreglárnoslas así, ¿me dejas que te dé siquiera un beso?- Cas se acercó para besar los labios de Dean, sintiendo una lágrima derramarse por su mejilla – te echo mucho de menos, me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo pero…Dean, si ya te cansaste de luchar…si quieres irte, vete, yo cuidaré a tu familia todo lo que pueda porque yo sé que me voy a morir sin ti, y no estoy diciendo que me vaya a cortar las venas ni nada parecido, sólo sé que no resistiría la vida sin ti, Dean, no podría aguantar el mundo sin ti, por eso por favor, sí aún te quedan fuerzas no te mueras, pero si no…-

Castiel recargó la cabeza en el regazo de Dean, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, nunca estaría listo para perder a Dean pero si ya no había opción no tenía caso seguir aferrándose.

Lo despertó una mano grande y cálida sobre su cabello, Cas abrió los ojos aún cansados de tanto soñar y llorar para encontrarse con la piadosa sonrisa de Sam Winchester.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sam.

- He estado peor- contestó Castiel, desperezándose.

- Te trajimos un café- le dijo John, acercándole un vaso – está caliente, cuidado-

- Gracias-

- ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Sam.

- Igual- suspiró Castiel, dando un gran trago al café.

- Vete a descansar- dijo Sammy – nosotros lo cuidaremos-

- No, quería revisar unos expedientes…- continuó Castiel, poniéndose de pie – estaré aquí un rato por si algo se ofrece y…-

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Dean mascullar algo, Castiel se acercó de nuevo para ver a Dean tratando de mover los brazos.

- ¡Ve por el doctor, Sam!- gritó John - ¿Dean, me escuchas?-

Dean volvió a farfullar algo, se llevó la mano hasta la nariz para quitarse las puntas nasales, Castiel corrió al pasillo para ver a Sam y a Rafael acercándose.

El doctor los hizo salir del cuarto mientras valoraba a Dean, después de lo que pareció una eternidad Rafael les pidió que entraran.

- ¿Los reconoces?- preguntó el neurólogo.

- Cas…- llamó Dean con la voz algo enronquecida – Castiel…-

- Aquí estoy- dijo Cas, acercándose a Dean y abrazándolo – sigo aquí, Dean, nunca me fui-

- Yo también- dijo Dean – sigo aquí-

Rafael les explicó qué seguía para Dean, sería una rehabilitación lenta y necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo, pero nada importaba porque Dean estaba de nuevo ahí con ellos, y seguía siendo Dean, el Dean que Castiel amaba.

- Perdóname, hijo- pidió John – no he sido un buen padre para ustedes, sobre todo para ti, si tu madre estuviera aquí seguramente estaría tan orgullosa…igual que yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean, y siempre voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas, y si has decidido que Castiel es la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida yo no me opondré más-

- Te quiero mucho, hermano- dijo Sam – y cuentas con mi apoyo siempre-

- Será mucho tiempo en terapias- suspiró Dean - ¿cómo pagaremos la Universidad de Sammy?-

- Estos meses nos hemos estado manteniendo del dinero de tu cuenta de ahorros, al menos hasta que pude trabajar- explicó John.

- ¿Cuál cuenta de ahorros?-

- Cas nos dijo que tenías una- dijo Sam - ¿no te acuerdas?-

- Nunca abrí una cuenta de ahorros- aclaró Dean, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Castiel… ¿te encargaste de mi familia todo este tiempo?-

- Cuidé de ellos porque te amo- le dijo Castiel, limpiando amorosamente las lágrimas de Dean – y sé que lo más importante para ti es tu familia, ¿cómo creías que los iba a dejar desamparados?, ¿cómo podría mirarte a la cara si me desentendía de ellos?-

- Cas, te voy a pagar cada centavo-

- Págame poniéndote bien, asistiendo a tu rehabilitación, págame hablando con Adam que tanto te ha extrañado…págame recuperándote para que hagamos ese viaje por carretera que siempre has soñado hacer, déjame ser parte de tu vida, Dean, yo no me voy a ir nunca, aunque tú ya no me quieras y prefieras estar con otra persona, yo siempre te voy a querer y voy a procurar que seas muy feliz-

- Yo te voy a amar toda mi vida, Cas- dijo Dean, abrazando a su novio y besándolo en los labios – toda mi vida, ¿me oíste?-

- Y yo a ti- contestó Castiel, sonriendo y llorando – y ahora tenemos que avisarle a todo el mundo que ya te despertaste, ¿te dijo el doctor cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?-

- Sí, el suficiente para que perdieras como diez kilos y para amargarle la boda a Anna, qué vergüenza…-

Castiel no supo cuántas llamadas hizo ese día, pero en menos de una hora todos los amigos estuvieron ahí para ver a Dean, todos menos Ellen quien se quedó cuidando a Adam.

Tuvo que pasar otra semana para que Dean fuera dado de alta, con las citas de rehabilitación programadas y suficientes medicamentos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean al ver el Impala como nuevo fue hermosa.

Adam no pudo decir nada, sólo llorar y llorar y abrazar a Dean, cuando se tranquilizó se la pasó diciéndole que lo quería y que lo había extrañado.

- No importa si te quieres casar con Cas- dijo Adam, aún con la cara llorosa – yo lo quiero mucho y me gustaría que fuera mi tío-

- Bueno, pero todavía no pienso en esas cosas- respondió Dean, sonrojándose - ¿de dónde sacaste esas ideas?, ¡qué niño!-

- Cas…- comenzó Adam – ya me siento completo, ¿y tú?-

- También- respondió Cas – ahora tenemos que seguir cuidando a Dean para que se mejore, ¿sí?-

- Yo te voy a ayudar mucho- continuó Adam – haz de cuenta que tu eres Frodo y yo soy Samwise-

- Frodo no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin Sam- dijo Castiel, sonriendo.

- ¿De qué están hablando, ñoños?- gruñó Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

- Que te queremos- dijo Adam.

Dean sonrió, sintiendo la caricia de Castiel sobre su hombro, sabía que aún le esperaban más pruebas pero ya no tenía miedo, no con el amor de su familia y amigos, no con Cas a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Un epílogo y bye bye a este fic.<strong>


End file.
